Glory of Love (Sequel to 'In My Life')
by Funnygrrl
Summary: After Emma's death the Witters must move on. Will Pacey find love? Or will he and Jo make the same mistakes?


Glory Of Love  
  
By PWGrrl  
  
  
  
You've got to give a little, take a little,  
  
and let your poor heart break a little.  
  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.  
  
You've got to laugh a little, cry a little,  
  
until the clouds roll by a little.  
  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.  
  
As long as there's the two of us,  
  
we've got the world and all it's charms.  
  
And when the world is through with us,  
  
we've got each other's arms.  
  
You've got to win a little, lose a little,  
  
yes, and always have the blues a little.  
  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.  
  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love.  
  
  
  
"The Glory Of Love" As performed by Bette Midler  
  
  
  
  
  
June 12, 2016  
  
  
  
"Hey," Pacey mumbled half asleep. He pulled the warm body next to him even closer. He nuzzled in her hair. "Emma." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Were you expecting someone else?" She asked turning to face him.  
  
"No." They shared a kiss. "I know what today is."  
  
Emma groaned. "So do I."  
  
"Oh don't be so dramatic," He gave a laugh and kissed her nose. "Happy 33rd Birthday sweet girl."  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Pacey. "I already know what I want for my birthday."  
  
"Anything I can get you?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"You're the only one." Gently Pacey covered her body with his. As their kisses became more urgent so did the buzzer in the background.  
  
  
  
With a sigh and a grunt Pacey smacked the alarm clock. The buzzing came to an abrupt stop. He laid back against the pillows.  
  
Pacey had another dream with Emma in the starring role. It was always this way, he was always dreaming of her. Pacey looked forward to the night so he could be with her and loathed the morning which invietably always came to steal her away.  
  
Groggily Gracie stumbled into Pacey's room.  
  
"Sorry kiddo. How long did I let it go?" Pacey asked referring to the alarm clock.  
  
Gracie sighed, "It doesn't matter. It's off now." She crawled into bed next to her Dad. They were both quiet for a minute. "It's Mommy's birthday today."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Aunt Jo is going to bake her a cake while we're at school today."  
  
"I know. Then we're going to have a picnic dinner by Mommy's stone."  
  
"Can we bring lillies? Mom loves lillies."  
  
"Of course." Pacey kissed her forehead. He looked to the clock. "You'd better go get Owen up or you'll be late for school."  
  
Gracie jumped up. She put a smile on her face. "Our last day of school." She then jetted from the room. Pacey pulled himself up out of bed. He brushed his teeth and then raced to the kitchen to help Jo with breakfast.  
  
"Good morning." She smiled. Jo was making french toast.  
  
"Morning." Pacey poured himself a cup of coffee. "So what are the plans for the day?"  
  
"Cake baking, checking in over at the store and a little carpooling after that. And you?" She asked. Jo and Pacey had become quite the team. It took them a while to get their acts together but now it seemed to be smooth sailing. Joey bought a small storefront in town and now sold her own prints and ones from local artists. The business had been open for a month but it seemed to be doing well and expected more business as they got more into the tourist season.  
  
"I will be in court most of the late morning, early afternoon. Then I'm playing golf with Bobby and my father-in-law until about four. I should be home no later than six." Pacey said.  
  
"Remind me again why Mr. Worthington invited you guys to play golf at his country club." Jo said as she put french toast on the plates.  
  
"Well at first I think it was out of guilt for not seeing Emma as much as he should have and for not being the best father. Now he wants us as co-council on his tobacco case. We do hold a record for getting the largest settlement from a tobacco company."  
  
"Go get 'em tiger." Just then Gracie and Owen made their loud entrance into the kitchen. They sat at the table waiting for breakfast. "Good morning you two." Jo put a plate in front of Owen. She kissed his forehead and he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Aunt Jo how big is the plane?" Owen asked. "I want to take a really big plane to see Kat."  
  
"The plane is actually a jet. It is very big. You just wait and see." Jo said. The family was leaving tomorrow on their trip to see Dawson and Andie. Andie was expecting any day now and they decided to all be together for it.  
  
"I bet you even get to meet the pilot." Pacey offered as he helped Owen cut into his breakfast. "Uncle Dawson got us seats up in front too, first class kiddos."  
  
"Will Ian come with Aunt Jen to L.A.?" Gracie asked trying to hide her smile. The little girl had been developing a crush on Ian. He had been very good to her the couple of times he and Jen visited. Ian doted on the children and played with them just like an uncle.  
  
"I think so. Now let's do less talking and more eating because Mrs. Stuart will be here to pick you up for your very last day of school until September." Jo said.  
  
The two began to eat. Pacey and Joey shared a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving me jerk." Jack sighed.  
  
Jen sipped her coffee. "Sorry guy. You'll have Mason over here so much that you won't even notice I'm gone."  
  
"I'll miss my wife and I will notice that you're gone. Who else will leave stiletto heels sticking out from under my five thousand dollar a piece chairs? Who else will use my beautiful razor to shave her legs or steal the pomade she claims to hate so much? There's only one Jen Lindley who could do all of that."  
  
She reached across the kitchen table and gave Jack a hug. "Yeah well I'll only be across town and we'll still see each other like everyday." She smiled.  
  
Jack nodded in agreement. "This is true." He looked down to his coffee. Then he looked back up to Jen. "We've been through a lot this year, haven't we?"  
  
"Yeah," She said in almost a whisper. "Too much." A heavy sense of sadness hung in the room as they both thought of Emma.  
  
"But between Andie and Dawson's new baby and your wedding I have a feeling things are going to start looking up." He flashed her one of his winning smiles.  
  
"I hope you're right Jackers, I hope you're right."  
  
"So speaking of Dawson and Andie, when do you go to L.A.?"  
  
"I'm leaving on Sunday. Jo and Pacey will be getting in on Saturday I guess."  
  
"Andie's due the nineteenth and today is the..." Jack froze as he looked at the calendar. "Oh God."  
  
"What, what is it? What appointment did we forget?" Jen gave a sigh already feeling anxious.  
  
"Emma's birthday. She would have been thirty three today."  
  
Jen felt immediately sick to her stomach. "I totally forgot. I never forget things like that." Guilt was sweeping over them both. "We're not supposed to be forgetting things like that Jack. She's only been gone six months. Some best friend I was."  
  
"You are her best friend. It was a simple mistake but I do feel as badly as you do. You know she used to call me on my anniversary with Chase, his birthday and the anniversary of the day he died. She always wanted to make sure I was okay."  
  
"That was Emma's way. She was always thinking of how other people were doing."  
  
"It makes me want to do one selfless act today. Maybe we could do something to honor her on her birthday?"  
  
"Definitely. What shall we do?"  
  
"I'm going to call Sam. He serves lunch to people who are shut in their apartments, these are people who are living with AIDS."  
  
"Great idea. I'm going to call the office and ask any employees who have no pressing tasks to come along with us. That way there can be a small team."  
  
"Alright then." Jack looked to his watch. "Perhaps when you call the office you could mention canceling all of our appointments for the early part of the day."  
  
"Good idea. You go call Sam, I'll call the office and I'll meet you back here dressed and ready in a half hour."  
  
Jack stopped dead in his tracks. He threw Jen a look. "A half hour? It takes you longer to get ready to go to the market around the corner."  
  
"Okay, an hour...tops." They went their seperate ways to their bedrooms. Today they would find themselves doing a good deed. It breathed life into them as they prayed Emma would be happy with the way they chose to honor her birthday.  
  
  
  
Andie put her feet up for the first time today. The office had been hectic. She insisted upon going in to make sure things would be taken care of for a while. Today would be her last trip into The Leery/Hersher Agency for a couple of weeks.  
  
At nine months pregnant and very close to her due date, Andie was uncomfortable to say the least. There were a few things that kept her happy, like Dawson, Kat and the fact that Pacey, Joey and the kids were coming to town. Nothing would be better than having the noise of all the children fill the house. Seeing Pacey might also help her stop worrying about him. He was one of the first things she thought of each day and she prayed for him each night.  
  
With Emma gone it felt as though their whole group lost something. It left Kat frightened of losing her own Mother. Andie had to reassure her all the time that she was not leaving her. Kat was beyond her dramatics about the whole thing she was honestly frightened and it broke Andie's heart. If her daughter felt this way she could only imagine what it was like to be Gracie and Owen.  
  
Suddenly Kat rushed into the room. "Mommy why is Marlene making up a guest room for Gracie? I want Gracie to stay in my room."  
  
"What if Gracie prefers to stay in a room of her own?" Andie questioned.  
  
"Look at my room mother, it's every little girls fantasy. Of course she'll want to stay in there with me."  
  
"We'll see what Gracie wants to do when she gets here. Until then let's just let Marlene make up that extra room."  
  
Kat flopped down on a chair near Andie. "Ok." She sighed.  
  
"Kathryn, I have a lot going on if you haven't noticed. We're having company from out of town and I'm going to have this baby any day now so I need you to be on your absolute best behavior, can you do that?"  
  
"Mother what do you think of me? Of course I will. I'll even be nice to that when you bring it home." She said about her little brother or sister.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you're still having issues with this new baby?" Andie and Dawson had tried to explain it to her a million times that she wasn't going to be loved less or paid attention to less. None of it seemed to help.  
  
"It's just a baby. Besides I figure it can't be as enchanting as I am when I dance and sing. It can't tell stories and I know how much Daddy loves my stories. So I guess Daddy will be talking to me and you'll be stuck with it."  
  
The phone rang. Andie knew she had to take the call. Kat began to go up the stairs. Andie looked to her, "We're going to have to have another talk Kathryn." Kat dismissed her mother with the wave of her hand and headed upstairs.  
  
"Stupid baby," She muttered. Instead of focusing on the idea of another child in the house she decided to plan a tea party for she and Grace. Gracie's little brother, Owen could be the server, it would be perfect.  
  
  
  
Joey finished packing the picnic dinner. Then she made herself and Pacey a list of all the last minute things they would have to be done before getting on the plane to Los Angeles. Grace and Owen were upstairs picking out a few toys and small games to keep them occupied on the long flight.  
  
The back door opened and Pacey appeared. He was no longer dressed in the dark, Donna Karan suit he wore to work but a pair of khaki's and a navy polo shirt. He carried a garment bag, his briefcase and some lillies.  
  
"Hey you." Joey gave a smile.  
  
"Hey. Am I late?" He asked.  
  
"Nope. You're actually right on time. How'd you manage that? Any speeding tickets?"  
  
"Thankfully no. So where are my little monsters?"  
  
"Upstairs putting some things together for tomorrow."  
  
Pacey nodded. Joey noticed he looked a bit distracted. "Thank you Jo." He said suddenly.  
  
"What's that for?" She asked.  
  
"I don't say it enough but thank you for everything. You gave up a whole life to move back to Capeside and become a part of our family. Without you I don't know how well we would've fared."  
  
"You could've made it without me. The more I think about it though I don't think I could've made it without you guys. Gracie and Owen have added so much to my life. And you, you're my best friend forever. Emma, Em became this soul sister to me, she was this loving presence who opened a million and one doors for me." Now they were both on the verge of tears.  
  
"She loved you very much Jo and so do I. I thank God that I have a best friend like you." They embraced.  
  
Gracie and Owen came into the kitchen. "All done packing." Gracie said.  
  
Jo looked to them. "Good. And now that your Dad is home we can go have some dinner."  
  
A half hour later they were situated in front of Emma's headstone. They had a few candles lit as they ate and made small talk.  
  
"Shall we have some birthday cake?" Jo asked. They all looked down at the yellow and white cake with its 'Happy Birthday Emma' emblazoned across it. None of them thought it was such a happy birthday without her here.  
  
Gracie felt the sadness. She saw the pain in everyone's eyes. Then she thought of what her mother might have done in a moment like this. Softly she began, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," Now Owen joined in, Joey then Pacey also sang along, "Happy birthday dear Mommy, happy birthday to you."  
  
Owen blew the candle out that Joey lit mid-song. "I made a wish for Mommy." He smiled.  
  
Pacey kissed his forehead. "I know she'd like that very much."  
  
Joey looked to her watch as the night fell around them. "It's getting awfully late. So I'm going to cut this cake and then we have to go home."  
  
"Aunt Jo is right. We have a plane to catch in the morning. Then we'll be at Uncle Dawson's and Aunt Andie's." He smiled.  
  
The kids shouted in excitement. Jo joined them. With smiles and some grief lifted off of their hearts they ate cake.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jen was relaxing in the tub. Today had been a long but fufilling day. She had enjoyed meeting all of the volunteers and recipients at the lunch program. She and Jack liked it so much that they offered leftovers from their parties when available, a helping hand in the field once a week and they also wrote generous checks.  
  
Picking up her loofah, Jen made a few clumsy attempts at trying to scrub her back.  
  
"I think you need an extra hand." Ian said from the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
Ian sat by the side of the tub. He took the loofah from her, "I was in the studio, recording one minute. Then the next thing I know I'm on my way over here."  
  
"I'm glad you came over." Jen arched her back as he massaged with the loofah. "It's been a long day."  
  
"Stressful?" He asked as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Not at all. Why don't you hop out of all of those clothes, join me in here and I'll tell you about it." Jen grinned.  
  
It took Ian less than thirty seconds to strip down and hop in. Jen leaned back against his muscled chest. She told him about Emma's birthday and what she and Jack had done. Ian wrapped his arms around her tighter.  
  
"I've never heard anything nicer. I wish I had been around to go with you." He smiled and kissed behind her ear.  
  
"Me too." Jen turned and kissed him full on the lips. She let her hand slip into the water and explore. Ian let out a soft moan. It didn't take them long to remove themselves from the warm bath water to the warmth of each others arms on Jen's bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey and Pacey tucked the children in. She sat in a lounger in the backyard. In her hands she she held one of Emma's journals. She still remembered finding the letter in her darkroom from Emma.  
  
'I've left you something that will be important to Gracie and Owen one day. Feel free to look them over, they may help you to understand our lives a little more. Thank you from the bottom of my soul, Emma'  
  
Slowly but surely she was able to look through the journals she kept from young adulthood to right before her death. It helped Joey understand Emma and showed her a whole other side of Pacey. Jo flipped to her entry from her birthday a year before she knew she had cancer. Her eyes searched out the page and finally settled upon the neatly scripted words.  
  
'What can I say about being another year older? I'm thirty one, I think my butt is sagging and I'm getting a spider vein on my right leg. Let's not discuss my crow's feet, they're too depressing for words. Inspite of all of this I am happy.  
  
This morning started with my sexy husband drowning me in kisses. He wished me a happy birthday and then he started my day off right. Just when I was afraid we were getting too old. Later in the morning Gracie and Owen marched in with birthday cards and presents in hand. It was lovely.  
  
I don't know if they realize just how much we adore them yet. I look to them and see us. I never realized it was possible to build your whole world around someone until Pace and the kids.  
  
Later that night Pacey had conned Doug into watching the children and we escaped to Boston overnight. Pace took me to see the symphony even though I know he loathes it and nearly fell asleep. We spent the night in a beautiful hotel suite. It was like a dream that I never wanted to end.  
  
So I had to turn one year older to have such a wonderful day, it was worth every wrinkle. E'  
  
Joey couldn't help but smile. What a great memory. She felt envy for Emma. Jo had never felt love like that. When she looked to Pacey lately she had felt incredible warmth and love. Never in a million years would she convey that. He had too much on his mind and she would never want to ruin their friendship.  
  
Looking heavenward Jo began to speak. "You left me with a huge task. But I guess you knew that. I just wish I knew what your plan was for all of us. What am I supposed to be doing? Or am I already doing it? I'm so confused, I have all of these feelings Em. I love your children like I gave birth to them myself. And they are finally starting to come to me. As for Pace, do we actually need to discuss this? You know what's going on, in fact I think you always knew how I felt. Maybe that is why it shocked me when you came to me in New York and asked me to take on your family. Well I'm doing it Em, I just hope I'm doing it right."  
  
Deeply she breathed in the cool night air. Joey closed the journal back up and headed to bed. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow and a lot on her mind now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturday, June 13, 2016  
  
  
  
Jack felt the morning sun beat in from the large window in his bedroom. He opened his eyes and looked to see the time on the clock. Instinctively he reached out for Mason. The hard bodied sweetheart was there looking peaceful, sound asleep. Jack kissed his forehead and breathed his scent in.  
  
Slowly Mason woke up and looked to see Jack holding him. "Good morning," He mumbled stifling a yawn.  
  
"Morning." Jack gave him a soft kiss. Mason stared at Jack as though he were deep in thought. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"  
  
"I know how much you want to see your sister Jack but I also know you don't want to leave me so soon in our relationship. Maybe it's my turn to do something for you. Let's do it, let's go on a little vacation to L.A." Mason smiled.  
  
Jack sat up. "Mason, you don't have to do this. I don't expect you to drop everything to come to Los Angeles."  
  
"There is nothing I'd like to do more Jack. I want to finally meet all these friends who you consider your family, it means a lot to me."  
  
Jack's heart was singing. He leaned down to Mason and kissed his nose. "I love you." That was the first time he had said that to Mason.  
  
Mason's heart did a flip flop when he heard those words. He had feared that Jack would never let him get close, not after he heard about Chase. Now he knew that he was more than some passing infatuation of Jack's, he was loved.  
  
  
  
Andie and Dawson made sure that a car met Pacey, Joey and the kids at LAX. They would be arriving any minute and Kat was climbing the walls. Andie was relaxing on the veranda with her feet up and Dawson was pacing the floors. He was anxious for Pacey to arrive.  
  
Becoming a father again was nerve wracking for Dawson. He needed a friend, another father to remind him that all would be okay. Dawson was counting on Pacey for that.  
  
It was five p.m. when Kat spotted the long black car coming up the drive. She immediately ran to the door and pounced on Dawson begging him to open it up. Kat couldn't wait for Gracie to visit for the first time in a long time.  
  
Jo was the first out of the car followed by Owen. When Pacey emerged he was holding Gracie's hand. They all looked a little tired but happy.  
  
"Hello Leery's," Pacey smiled as he walked up the steps toward Dawson and Kat.  
  
"Hey." Dawson and Pacey shook then hugged. Kat and Gracie were already chattering away. Owen clung to Joey as he stared at the enormous house.  
  
"So where is Andrea Leery?" Joey questioned as Dawson led them inside.  
  
"I have forced to sit and relax out on the veranda, care to go see her?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Of course. I hate to burst your bubble Dawson but the whole reason we're here is Andie." Joey teased.  
  
"That wife of mine, she's got you all in her pocket. Why don't I take the kids upstairs and get them settled?" Dawson said.  
  
Pacey looked to see Kat and Gracie halfway up the stairs. Then he noticed Owen clinging to Jo. "O, wanna go with Uncle Dawson to see where you'll be sleeping?"  
  
Owen shook his head. "Want to stay with Aunt Jo."  
  
"Why don't I go with you and Uncle Dawson." Jo said. "Pace, go say hi to Andie. I'll be right behind you."  
  
He nodded. Dawson took Owen's other hand and told him all about the house and the swimming pool. Pacey noted that Owen was starting to come out of his shell. Since Emma had passed Owen was having abandonment issues, never wanting to be without him or Jo. He hoped eventually his son would grow out of it.  
  
Pacey hadn't been to the Leery Estate in quite a while. After looking around a bit he finally located the vernada. There sat Andie with her feet propped up, reading a current issue of Vanity Fair. When Pacey walked out, Andie looked up to him.  
  
"Pace," She smiled. He leaned down to hug her. Andie pulled him to sit beside her on the lounger. "What did you do with Jo and the children?"  
  
"They are upstairs with your husband and daughter." Pacey let a hand fall to her stomach. "So how are we doing?"  
  
"We are doing okay. I'm just tired and my back is killing me but beside that we're just peachy." Andie smiled.  
  
"You look so beautiful."  
  
Andie blushed. "God Pace you can still make me feel like I'm seventeen even if I do look like the Goodyear blimp."  
  
"It's a God given talent really." He smiled teasingly. Andie joined him in the smile and suddenly found herself serious.  
  
"So how are you Pace? I think about you a lot."  
  
"I have my days. Things are getting better though. We were all much worse in the beginning."  
  
Andie nodded. She didn't want to force him to discuss anything. "You know Jen and Ian are coming tomorrow. And Jack called me, he's bringing the guy he's been seeing, Mason. They're gonna come out too. It'll be a real family affair."  
  
"Good, I'd like to meet the guy who stole our Jackers heart." He said. It was then that Dawson, Joey and Owen came out to join them.  
  
Andie noticed how Joey and Pacey looked to each other. They shared a look of understanding, a look that spoke a thousand words. She smiled within knowing that even if neither of them knew it they had found what they needed from each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunday, June 14, 2016  
  
  
  
Ian was anxious as the car neared the Leery home. Jen sat beside him looking through her Louis Vuitton carry on bag. Jack and Mason were discussing some sort of art exhibit they wanted to see while in Los Angeles.  
  
As for Ian, he just wanted to see Joey. Was that wrong? It left a pang of guilt clinging to his heart and mind. Seeing Joey wasn't about old feelings or still being in love with her. Ian would always love Jo but he was head over heels, in love with Jen. Lately though thoughts of Joey had been invading his mind. He needed to know she was okay, that she was sane. Picking up the phone to make sure all was well after Emma's passing just didn't seem kosher to him.  
  
Instead Ian had to listen intently for any information that Jen or Jack had about her. He prayed she found what she needed in Capeside and with the Witters. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, Joesephine Potter was a scared girl looking for love and acceptance. Maybe when it came down to it they were all scared children looking for love and acceptance.  
  
"Ian, earth to Ian. We're here." Jen smiled at him. The driver stood before him with the car door opened. He snapped out of his thoughts and got out of the car. He took Jen's hand to help her out.  
  
Andie waddled out of the house. She was all smiles as her friends made their way up the stairs to her. "Look at you little sister." Jack smiled and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm not so little now."  
  
"Andie this is Mason Carter, Mason this is my sister Andie." He introduced him.  
  
Mason gave Andie a kiss on the cheek and a small hug. "It's nice to finally meet you. Jack has told me so much about you."  
  
"That can be dangerous." She said. "I'm happy to meet you too Mason. I'm so glad the two of you could make it." Andie looked over Mason's shoulder to Ian and Jen. "And look at the other two lovebirds."  
  
Ian smiled. Andie looked radiant. Dawson was a lucky man to have such a wondeful wife, a beautiful daughter and a child on the way. He envied that life. Ian couldn't wait for the day that he could look to Jen and see a life they created grow within her. He enveloped Andie in a hug. "You are radiant my luv, radiant."  
  
"And you are a flirt." Jen rolled her eyes as she kissed Andie's cheek.  
  
"Leave the man alone," Andie gave Ian a teasing wink, "He knows what he likes." He took her arm and led her inside. "Well everyone is out by the pool. Do you want to come out now or go change into your suits?"  
  
They voted for following Andie right out to the pool. Dawson sat on the side of the pool showing Owen how to play some sort of water basketball game. Kat and Gracie were amusing themselves with their barbie dolls on the steps of the pool. Before the gang could make their presence known Pacey took a dive into the water creating a splash. It hit Joey in the face as she relaxed on a float. Before she could recover from the water in her face Pacey was beneath her and flipped the flimsy plastic float over. As she emerged she looked less than happy. A splashing fight then took place.  
  
"Alright children," Andie called from the side of the pool.  
  
Pacey looked up to her. He had Joey over his head practically when he noticed everyone was there. "Sorry mom. Hey guys. Sorry Jo." He dropped her into the water. She barely got a scream out.  
  
The kids laughed as they watched Joey unhappily flail her arms about. Pacey quickly got out of the pool before she could retaliate. He was sure to give Jen and Jack both wet hugs.  
  
"Pacey this is Mason Carter, Mason this is Pacey Witter." Jack introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Pacey looked the guy over. He had no idea what he was looking for. If the guy was some sort of a con artist or serial killer he knew that the information wouldn't come tattooed across his forehead. Yet Pacey looked hard feeling somewhat protective of Jack.  
  
"Same here." Mason smiled wondering why Pacey looked at him with a hard stare.  
  
"Mason?" Joey asked with a friendly grin. "I'm Joey Potter. That over there is Gracie and the little guy with the basketball is Owen." She pointed the children out. He nodded in appreciation.  
  
Everyone got in on the introduction. Finally Jo noticed Ian. He was standing off to the side. She wrapped her wet arms around him. A smile formed on his lips. He returned her hug and stared at her a moment.  
  
"I missed you." He said finally.  
  
"I've missed you too. No matter what you were always one of my best friends." She smiled knowing it was true.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"So how are the wedding plans going?" She asked.  
  
"Incredibley well. And things with you?"  
  
Jo nodded. "They're going. Things are still a bit weird though. Not that I expected everything to be so great at this stage though." Jo felt a moment of uncomfortable silence as Ian tried to process her look and her words. She began to walk away. His hand grasped her wrist.  
  
"I want to talk to you before we all leave here." He sighed.  
  
"Okay." Jo was confused. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"I'm okay I just want to make sure you're the same."  
  
Joey was touched. Of all her exes Ian was the absolute best. He truly cared. For a moment she felt lonely without him. No one in Capeside, not even Pacey could understand what was going on inside of her lately. Ian could sense her deep down lonliness, sadness. She knew she did the right thing by setting Ian up with Jen. They were a perfect match and perfectly in love but the selfish part of her wanted Ian to be with her in all the ways that Pacey couldn't. She pushed past the urge to beg him to hold her and instead gave him a hug full of nothing but friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday, June 15, 2016  
  
  
  
Once Monday morning hit, Pacey realized just how tired out playing by the pool all day had made him. When he woke up he found Owen sleeping beside him. He knew the strange house intimidated the little boy. He also knew the idea of Jo or he leaving him in this house scared him. Pacey couldn't blame Owen though.  
  
He couldn't help but think how his father would've handled a situation like this. Pacey shuddered remembering how his olders sisters and Doug let him stay up late and watch a scary movie. He was probably Gracie's age. That was when he became afraid of the dark. With tears in his eyes he went to his parents room. His father made him march through the dark hallway alone back to his room.  
  
"Suck it up son. Real men aren't afraid of the dark. Are you some sort of a sissy?" His father had said in a gruff tone.  
  
Pacey remembered being alone in the dark that terrified him. He hid under his covers praying for morning. Finally he would drop off to sleep. No thanks to John Witter though. He had forced his wife to shut the door at night and remove the night light. He didn't want Pacey growing up with some irrational fear he had said.  
  
He shook his head at the memory. It was probably about then he decided no child of his would ever be scared or alone if he could help it. Owen was a boy, sure, but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to cry or to be afraid. Pacey always made it clear that there was no shame in either.  
  
Carefully he knelt to kiss the boy's forehead. Owen's long eyelashes fluttered and then opened. A smile finally overtook his mouth as he hugged his father, "Morning Daddy."  
  
"Good morning kiddo." Pacey said as he returned the affectionate embrace.  
  
The door of the bedroom opened. Gracie was standing in the doorway. "Aunt Jo wanted me to tell you it's time for breakfast." Owen immediatey jumped out of bed. Pacey followed. Grace took his hand as they all went down to the dining room.  
  
The gang was already fully asembled and eating breakfast. Pacey noticed Dawson was missing. "So where is the man of the house?" He asked with a grin as he took a seat beside Jo.  
  
"He had an emergency at the office. He shouldn't be too long." Andie said with a smile. "I wasn't sure what everyone wanted to do today but Dawson suggested that I take you to the planetarium. It's a little overcast, we're expecting rain so it might be better to do something inside."  
  
"What's that?" Owen asked Jo. "Planer...what?"  
  
"It's a big dome shaped building. They put all these lights on the ceiling so it looks like the stars at night. Then you can see things called constellations. You know what the Big Dipper is, right?"  
  
"Yup." He said proudly, "Gracie showed me it. Can we really go do that?"  
  
Andie smiled at the little boy who reminded her so much of Pacey. His spirit thrilled her. "We can do whatever you guys want."  
  
After Jo explained the planetarium that was all Owen wanted to do. Gracie and Kat went along with the idea. The adults wanted to see the planetarium because it was where scenes from Rebel Without a Cause was filmed. It was decided that they would make their day trip there.  
  
  
  
The first order of business for Andie was to get dressed. Kat and Gracie had picked out outfits for the day and were in Kat's room getting clothed. Andie pulled out a comfortable, yellow cotton dress. As she was about to pull her hair up and put on her shoes she felt more discomfort. It was somewhat usual to be in constant discomfort during the last stages of pregnancy but this was intense.  
  
Andie continued to fix her hair and makeup. She now needed to get up and move around. The pain was shooting. "You have to be kidding me," Andie sighed aloud. She gripped the wall as she moved slowly toward the guest rooms. As she moved her water broke. "Damn." She mumbled. Quickly she opened the first door she could get to.  
  
Pacey jumped as the bedroom door opened. "Excuse me." He yelled as he held his boxers in front of his nakedness. His embarasment grew as he realized it was Andie. "Andie what are you doing?"  
  
She couldn't be nice or polite about this. Andie needed someone and it looked as though it was going to be Pacey. "Get over it Pace, it's nothing I haven't seen," She snapped. "Put you pants on, I'm in labor."  
  
He was stunned. Pacey pulled on khaki's and grabbed a shirt as he ran over to her in the doorway. He took her hand and put his free one on the small of her back. "Where is Dawson?"  
  
"Still in that meeting. I have to call him but I have a feeling I shouldn't be waiting around here."  
  
"I second that." He sighed. "Alright, we'll call Dawson. Jo, Joey I need you," He yelled out of sheer habit although her room was not the closest to his. It took her a minute but finally she appeared out in the hallway with damp hair and a bathrobe on.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked. It was then she noticed Pacey holding onto Andie. "You aren't, are you?"  
  
Andie nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Jo I'm going to have to take her to the hospital."  
  
Joey nodded. "Well I'll stay here with the kids. What about Dawson?"  
  
"There are some phone numbers where he can be reached on my desk. Try his office first. Then his cell. Thanks Jo."  
  
Joey smiled. "No problem and no worries okay? I'll find him and send him to the hospital."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack pulled the car around front for Pacey. Andie had insisted that they take the car equipped with some computer/online service thingy that would tell them about the traffic and fastest route to the birthing center. Pacey and Ian lead Andie out the front door and directly into the car. The children watched from the front window as the adults hovered around Andie.  
  
"Ian where are they taking Aunt Andie?" Owen asked looking to him as he walked through the front door.  
  
"To the hospital." Ian gave a smile.  
  
A look of confusion and worry spread across Gracie and Owen's faces. Owen began to cry. Ian got down on one knee. He suddenly realized that even mention of the hospital scared the two of them. After losing his own mother at a young age he remembered the constant fear of anything familiar with that time. "Aunt Andie is going to have the baby in a very special part of the hospital. It's where all Mummy's go to have babies." He explained. "There is nothing to be afraid of, okay?"  
  
Owen nodded. He was understanding a little better. Gracie took her little brother's hand. "O, Daddy is with Aunt Andie, she'll be alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where can Dawson be?" Andie asked in a panic. "Why hasn't he called us yet? I can't do this without him Pace."  
  
"It's going to be okay Andie. He'll be there and you'll get through this."  
  
"How the hell are you so calm?" She asked.  
  
"I've been through this twice Andie. And besides I'm not really that calm, my heart is racing but I think that I should try to be somewhat calm while driving you in L.A. traffic."  
  
"Good idea." She smiled. Andie winced in pain for a moment as a contraction hit her. She grabbed Pacey's arm tightly. "Thank God for you Pace."  
  
"Thank God you were home Pace." Emma breathed through a contraction. They were in Pacey's car as he tried hard to quickly maneuver through Boston, rush hour traffic. He was doing a decent job of it so far.  
  
"How are you doing Em?" He asked looking to her. She put her hand on his arms as she fought the pain of the next contraction.  
  
"I'm okay. I'll be better when we get there."  
  
Pacey wanted this to be over soon for her. He hated to see her so uncomfortable, in so much pain. "We'll be there any minute, hang on, okay?"  
  
She nodded. Emma exhaled and even found a smile as she saw them approaching the hospital. They hit a large pot hole.  
  
They hit a large pot hole. It brought Pacey back to the present. The hand on his arm gripped tighter and a moan came from his passenger. He immediately wanted to comfort her, "Hold on Em, we're almost there."  
  
"Pace?" Andie asked as confusion clouded her face.  
  
He looked to see Andie. She had concern in her eyes now. He realized his slip up but didn't wish to address it. "Sorry I mean And. Hold on ok, we're almost there."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey was frantic. How could she not find Dawson? This was one of the single most important moments of his life. She called his cell phone for the eight millionth time. Finally it picked up.  
  
"Leery." He answered.  
  
"Dawson where the hell are you?" Joey asked half angry, half stressed.  
  
"I'm stuck in that bumper to bumper traffic on the freeway. There was a crash with an oil truck." He sighed. "What's going on?"  
  
"Andie is in labor. Pacey is on his way to the hospital with her."  
  
Dawson felt a knot in his stomach. He looked to the traffic not moving in either direction in front of him. "I'm stuck Jo, what can I do?" He asked wanting to cry. "Tell her to hold on, I'll be there as soon as I can." Dawson felt helpless. He had to abandon the car or something. Quickly he pushed some buttons on his cell phone trying to get the police or something. Andie couldn't exactly wait to give birth to their baby and he had no intentions of missing it. Dawson could tell it was going to be a long, long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Andie was getting settled in a birthing room. Pacey felt as nervous as a father to be. He left Andie to be alone a couple of moments with a nurse who she happened to be friendly with. A few moments later they called him because Andie didn't want to be alone.  
  
"He just has to get here Pacey. I'm nearly fully dialated," Andie fretted.  
  
"Just keep yourself calm. Dawson will get here if he has to move heaven and earth." Pacey assured her. He just prayed his friend would make his appearance soon. Andie clutched Pacey's hand at the start of another contraction. Her face was pinched in pain. He kissed her forehead quickly. "Look at me Andie, take a deep breath and as the pain begins to ease you should exhale." Pacey breathed deeply with her and then exhaled. He noticed a calm coming over her.  
  
"Very good sir. How did you know that?" The nurse asked as she came in holding a chart.  
  
"Angela, this is my friend Pacey. He has two children of his own." Andie said and introduced the two.  
  
"Well Pacey, I'm glad Andie has a friend like you. You really have yourself together. And don't you worry your pretty little head off Andie, Dawson will make it here." Angela gave a smile. "Once he's here you may order him out like you did with Kat. Remember how he was?"  
  
Andie laughed. She did remember. Dawson was so frantic and nervous he drove her and the hospital staff crazy. She ended up screaming at him in pain and ordering him out of the room for ten minutes. Even though it was five years ago it was obviously a scene no one could forget.  
  
Nearly an hour later Andie was being prepared for delivery. The doctor had been called in and Pacey was dressed in scrubs. If Dawson couldn't be here he refused to leave her alone. He stationed himself next to her bed, held her hand and coached her on breathing technique.  
  
"Okay Andie, we're gonna push on three, okay." Her doctor was saying. "One...two...three."  
  
Emma pushed with all she could give. She gripped Pacey hand so hard he was afraid his fingers would break. He kissed her moist forehead.  
  
"Just a little more baby. Just a little more and it'll be over. You're doing so good, such a wonderful job." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She shot him a look. "What do you know? You're standing there not laying here."  
  
It caught him off guard. "I'm sorry."  
  
Emma saw that she hurt Pacey's feelings.  
  
"You can," A voice boomed from the doorway. They turned to see Dawson adjusting his green scrubs as he entered the room. "You can do this because I'm here now."  
  
A smile fought to form on Andie's lips. Dawson kissed her forehead and took a hand. With his other arm he hugged Pacey.  
  
Pacey felt relief wash over him as Dawson came into the room. The memories were becoming too intense as he watched Andie go through one of the most painful and rewarding experiences in life. "I'm sure you've got this from here. I'm not leaving you man, I just be outside. Stay strong Andie." With that Pacey disappeared just beyond the door and leaned against the cool wall.  
  
A while later Pacey heard a loud yell. Following Andie's yell were cries. A tear slipped down his face.  
  
The cries were incredibly loud in the large room. Pacey's eyes were full of tears as he looked to their little miracle. The doctor handed her to the nurses. He watched as they wiped her off and bundled her. His heart was beating so fast.  
  
Emma looked tired yet so happy. She beamed as she looked into his eyes. The nurse placed the baby into her mother's arms. The two of them touched her face and counted her toes.  
  
"So what is the beautiful little ladies name?" The doctor asked.  
  
Pacey and Emma looked to each other. She nodded to him. Quietly he spoke, "Grace Isabelle Witter." It was the first time she'd ever heard her name. Pacey thought his heart would burst out of his chest. He was happy, at peace. In one moment the world had changed, forever.  
  
The thud of the large wooden door brought him back to reality. Pacey looked to Nurse Angela. "So?" He asked.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Leery are the parents of a very healthy little girl." She smiled. Pacey was so excited that he hugged the nurse.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the news was announced back at the house Jack opened up a bottle of Cristal. The champagne flowed for quite a while. Even the children stayed up late. Eventually they all fell asleep on the oversized pieces of furniture in the front room.  
  
Jack and Mason carried Kat off to bed. Joey took Owen and Pacey lifted Gracie. After ten minutes all the doors were closed and the children were officially in bed. To her suprise Pacey followed Jo into her room. He laid back on her bed and closed his eyes a minute.  
  
She laid at the foot of the bed with her feet still touching the ground. They did all of this in silence until Pacey spoke. "Today was pretty terrific." He sighed.  
  
"It certainly was. How did it feel to be back in a birthing room?"  
  
"Wonderful, awful. I was so happy that I was there for Andie and the baby. At the same time the memories came flooding back from when Gracie was born."  
  
Joey let her fingertips touch Pacey's. "I'm sorry. Those memories must be so wonderful though, eventually they won't be so painful. Really, trust me. Now when I think of my mom it's with a smile."  
  
He nodded. Pacey rolled to the end of the bed. "You'll make a great mom someday Jo."  
  
His comment took her by surprise. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"My heart. You should see how you light up around the kids. And then how attentive you were with Andie. I can totally see you with a baby of your own."  
  
She sighed. "Maybe someday. For now I'll be happy that I sort of have a name sake." Jo referred to Dawson and Andie's daughter, Michaela Josephine Leery. She had been so honored that the two of them love and respected her enough to want her name to be a part of their daughter.  
  
"If you have dreams of moving on with your life, creating a family of your own making Jo, I don't want us to tie you down. I know you love us but I also know that you'll love us no matter where you are or who you're with." Pacey said seriously as he held her hand tightly in his.  
  
Joey sat up and left a kiss on Pacey's wrist. "I'm more at home now then I have ever been. I don't think I'd recognize my life right now unless you and the kids were in it. Don't worry about me Pacey when or if I ever need to spread my wings we'll figure it out but I can guarantee it wouldn't be anytime in the near future."  
  
Feeling all the love and the friendship in the room they cuddled each other. They listened to the soothing sounds of each other breathing until they finally dropped off to sleep together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thursday, July 19, 2016  
  
  
  
Joey woke up to fingers running through her hair. When her eyes fluttered opened she saw Pacey sitting beside her on the couch. He was smiling.  
  
"Didn't quite make it to bed, huh?" He asked.  
  
"I guess not. I must've fallen asleep while looking over the paperwork for the store." She yawned sitting up. Joey tried to work out a crink in her neck. Pacey turned her so he could take a try at loosening the knot. Joey leaned in to him letting a soft sigh escape her.  
  
"Better?" He asked. She only nodded. "What do you say I make us some breakfast. Then we can go pick the kids up from Doug's." Gracie and Owen had spent the night with Doug watching Disney movies.  
  
"Sounds like heaven. It will probably be the last relaxing moment we have until this weekend is over." Pacey took her hand and helped her off the couch.  
  
Silently he agreed with her. This weekend Capeside was hosting the most talked about wedding of the year. The marriage of rock star, Ian Grant to entrepreneur, Jennifer Lindley. This weekend would be a blur of parties, rehersal dinners and most of all friends. Pacey and Joey both looked forward to seeing everyone but not the chaos and paprazzi that this event would bring.  
  
"So how do you feel about eggs?" Pacey asked as he peered into the fridge.  
  
"I have no issues or otherwise hostile feelings toward them. And I like them scrambled." Jo gave a laugh as she made coffee.  
  
"One order of scrambled eggs coming up for smart ass." He sighed. When he walked past her he goosed her. It caused Joey to first jump and then laugh at their silliness.  
  
There had been an easiness developed between Pacey and Joey since they night they fell asleep together in Los Angeles. Things had been pretty good since they arrived back home. Pacey's dreams of Emma were gradually fading. Not that he didn't think of her always but it didn't take over his life. Big things could still trigger a wonderful memory though.  
  
Pacey found himself feeling a new sort of affection toward Jo. He couldn't quite figure what it was but he knew it was comfortable. It wasn't some romantic urge that he felt he had to quench with her. It was much too soon for Pacey to even want to look at another woman. Emma had been his life, his world and he couldn't imagine anyone ever coming close to that. Joey was his friend, a friend he loved dearly and he was happy with that.  
  
A semi-painful crack was blistered across his rearend. When he turned around in surprise he found Joey standing there ready to give him another smack with the towel. "Now you've asked for it," He yelled and grabbed her into his arms. She fought him.  
  
"Pacey let me go." Joey laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Or what?" He tickled her until she couldn't catch her breath.  
  
"Or we're both gonna get damp." She laughed.  
  
Quickly he stopped. "You're worse than the kids. I don't think that is playing fair." He went back to the eggs.  
  
"All is fair my dear, all."  
  
The two sat and ate their eggs. Conversation about this upcoming weekend was had between consuming breakfast. The doorbell rang.  
  
Pacey let out a sigh. "It never fails. Everytime we sit to relax something interupts us. Eat your eggs, I'll get rid of them." He went to the front door. When Pacey looked to see who it was, an older woman holding a large white box stood before him. "Hello."  
  
"Hello." She smiled. "Sorry to bother you so early but I have a delivery for you."  
  
He was confused. "A delivery?"  
  
"Yes, a wedding quilt. It was ordered by your wife."  
  
"That's impossible, my wife is deceased." Saying that never got easy.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry Mr. Witter. I knew Emma from the library. She called me and when she found out her friends were getting married. She wanted to get them something. So she sent me a check and asked that I make this. She told me that I would know when Jennifer Lindley's wedding was, it would be all over the news. So here I am." She said.  
  
Pacey was holding his breath a moment. His head was spinning. Emma did all of this? "Thank you Ms..."  
  
"Jones. Like I mentioned I'm sorry about the early hour but I'm going away this weekend." She handed him the box.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Jones. Do I owe you anything?" He was at a loss at what to say.  
  
"Not a thing. I've been compensated for my work." With that she made her way back to her car and Pacey, in a daze brought the box in.  
  
"What was that about?" Jo asked as she came into the living room.  
  
"Emma had this made for Jen." He opened the cover of the box to reveal a beautiful white, wedding quilt. His fingers gently brushed across the soft, cool fabric.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jo asked.  
  
He nodded. Hastily he put the cover back on. "Fine." Pacey walked up the stairs.  
  
Jo was left alone. Pacey shut himself off immediately again. It could take only a moment for him to be totally overcome with memories. She had seen it happen a million times. So much for their careless and fun morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jen, Ian, Jack and Mason had breakfast with Grams. The morning was filled with Jack and Jen checking things off of lists and talking to caterers and event coordination teams via phone. Ian kissed his bride to be and simply explained that he had to get out for a walk.  
  
That seemed to be fine with Jen. She knew planning something like this was going to require more patience than Ian had. This small wedding was getting more elaborate as they had to add security details and free air space above Leery's Fresh Fish and the yacht where the service was being held.  
  
Ian lit up a cigarette as he carelessly walked the back streets of Capeside. He was full of love and anticipation. No part of him was afraid to marry Jen but every part of him feared the wedding. How could a man who was able to stand before thousands singing intensely personal songs fear a wedding? He had no idea himself. This was supposed to be Jen's perfect day though and he didn't want to ruin it.  
  
As Capeside began to wake up the streets filled. Ian opted to walk through the beautifully landscaped cemetary. As he got deeper in he realized he was at the fountain near Emma's headstone. He hadn't been there since the day of her funeral. Once he neared it he saw a figure sitting before it.  
  
  
  
"He got your gift for Jen today. Not that it wasn't a nice idea but it brought him back to some painful memories I'm sure. He pulled away as soon as he saw the note with your handwriting in the box." Jo said.  
  
Emma sat beside her dressed in a long sun dress with her hair loosely pulled back. The sun was beating off her bronzed skin and blue eyes magically. "I never meant for that to hurt anyone. When I found out about Jen and Ian though I wanted to do something for them. I remembered how much the wedding quilt we got meant to us."  
  
"I know. He's just hurting so bad right now. And I can't do a damn thing Em."  
  
She took Jo's hand. "You're doing it. You're here hun and that counts for more than you know."  
  
"Sometimes I think I need to hear it. People would think I was crazy if they knew that I talked to you here."  
  
"They would." Emma agreed shaking her head and smiling.  
  
"I don't care though." Jo looked down a moment. "Gracie and Owen are so excited about the wedding."  
  
"I'm sure they are." Emma looked beyond Joey. "I love you Jo. Don't give up on Pacey, okay? I'm going to go now. There is someone else who'd like to speak to you." As quickly as Emma had appeared to Joey she disappeared.  
  
Joey turned behind her to see Ian shuffling his feet, unsure whether to approach. "Hey you." Jo said welcoming him.  
  
"Hey. Were you just talking to yourself?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
Jo shook her head. "I come here to talk to Emma. Sometimes I swear I can hear her answer back or maybe my mind just gives me the answers I think she'd give me."  
  
"I used to talk to my mum all the time. Your secret is safe with me." He smiled. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm alright." Jo sighed.  
  
Ian lifted her chin so he could look directly into her eyes. "No Josephine Potter, no I don't think you're alright. Of all the people in this world you can fool, I don't happen to be one of them."  
  
"Ian don't do this today. This weekend is all about you and Jen. Not about this mini-drama that I call a life." She said.  
  
"You're not getting off that easy Jo. You ran out before we ever got a chance to talk in L.A."  
  
"So what do you want me to say Ian? What? I don't even know what I'm feeling how do I put it into words?" She asked feeling tears threatening.  
  
"I know how hard it is to love someone who just can't feel that way back. But he does love you Jo even if it isn't the way you want or need right now." He pulled her close.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I had run as fast as I could from Mitch and Gale's reception and found Pacey. Would we have sailed off into the sunset and lived happily ever after or would we still be right here?" She cried into his shoulder. "He used to love me. When I say love I mean with every fiber of his being. That young, crazy, urgent love. And I was too stupid to realize it. So instead of speaking up then I'm left with being forced into silence now."  
  
"I'm sorry you live with all of these regrets Jo. I never knew you felt like this or that any of that happened."  
  
"Yeah well. I love him Ian more than anything. I just want him to be okay."  
  
"Yeah well I love you. I want you to be okay too. If this all becomes too much you have to walk away."  
  
"A part of me knows that. How do I leave my family though."  
  
He couldn't answer that. Ian held her close letting the fear and frustration run out of her body and onto his shoulder. His heart broke with hers and it was at that moment he wanted to ask Pacey Witter if he knew just what the hell he was doing. Ian knew though that Pacey didn't and wasn't expected to this early in the game. That man was feeling a world of grief and Ian would have to leave he and Joey to work through it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what exactly is going on at this bachelor party?" Andie asked Dawson as she rocked Michaela. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Andie rock her in the very same chair that his mother rocked him in as a child.  
  
"I don't exactly know. Jack and Pacey planned it though." He said.  
  
"Never a good sign." Andie sighed. "Do you remember the last party Pacey planned for a bunch of guys?"  
  
Dawson didn't remember at first. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He winced at the memory. "Junior year, our little Risky Business escapade."  
  
"Yup. Let's just hope this doesn't end up like that." She said. He agreed. It was then that Dawson was going to go find Kat but he turned to look at Andie. "What exactly do the women have planned tonight?"  
  
"No worries there Dawson. Joey planned the evening. I'm sure it's nothing wild."  
  
"Just don't come home singing the blues if you catch my drift." Andie couldn't help but laugh softly remembering Dawson's birthday party from hell. He kissed her forehead and then made his way to find Kat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You look so pretty Aunt Jo." Gracie said as she watched Joey finish her makeup for Jen's bachelorette party.  
  
"Thank you kiddo. So are you excited about your sleepover with Kat?"  
  
"Yup. We're gonna watch Grease. Daddy said we could." Pacey got a sitter for the girls. Owen was spending one more night with Uncle Doug to his pleasure on his Daddy's boat.  
  
A knock came at the door. "Come in." Jo called.  
  
Pacey stood in the doorway. He was wearing black, flat front dress pants and no shirt. In his hands were two shirts. Things had been quiet after this afternoon but now Pacey wore a smile. "Sorry to interupt but I needed a woman's opinion on what shirt to wear."  
  
"What are the choices?" Jo asked.  
  
"Actually I was looking for Gracie." He laughed.  
  
Jo raised an eyebrow. "Oh you're a funny guy Witter."  
  
"Uh oh, Aunt Jo and Daddy are play fighting again." Gracie rolled her eyes and left the room.  
  
"So which one?" He asked raising the shirts.  
  
"Easy. That one." Jo pointed to the grey summer sweater with a v- neck. Pacey slipped into it.  
  
He couldn't help but look at Jo dressed in the black halter dress made of flimsy nearly see-through material. It hugged her body in all the right spots and he knew that there was much room under there for anything else. A moment later she stood. "Can you get this zipper for me?"  
  
Pacey nodded as she put her back to him. He blushed a moment as he could see the top of her thong underwear clinging to her waist. Quickly he zipped the dress and tried not to look at her smooth, tanned skin.  
  
"All done." He swallowed hard.  
  
Joey turned to look at him. "So how do I look?"  
  
Pacey took in every inch of her tight body. "Wonderful. So where are you ladies headed tonight?"  
  
"Pacey, you know that's a secret." She gave a smile. He put his hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you if you tell me."  
  
"Deal but we keep it a secret?" He put his pinky finger out to her. She wrapped hers around it.  
  
"Deal. You first."  
  
"Poker night on this yacht I rented. I got one of those stripper services to have like half naked women serve us beer and food, blow on our dice."  
  
"That better be all their blowing on." Jo said with a stern look.  
  
"They're strippers not hookers Jo. Anyway, you're turn."  
  
"VIP lounge at that new dance club about a half hour away, Monty's. I think it'll be fun."  
  
"Sounds it. Be careful though. Who's driving?"  
  
"The limo driver." She smiled. "Before you say it, yes, I've thought of everything."  
  
"Brat," He laughed. With that he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Less than a half hour later they were with their friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is so much fun." Jen yelled over the music as the girls clinked their Cosmopolitans together for a toast.  
  
"It certainly is. And here is to Joey for planning such a good time." Andie smiled.  
  
"I'll drink to that," Gale said.  
  
"So are we gonna stand around and act like old ladies' or are we gonna dance?" Bessie asked. Joey took her hand and they all made their way down the to the dance floor.  
  
The place was alive with the pounding beat of a dance tune. Good looking young people were bumping and grinding in the darkness. It wasn't long before the electricity of the place took over Joey, Andie, Jen, Bessie and Gale.  
  
  
  
"This is great guys." Ian proclaimed as he saw the set up on the boat. The guys had a brandy and sat to play some poker.  
  
"It is. Good job Pace." Dawson smiled.  
  
"Where's the dealer?" Bodie asked looking around.  
  
"Ladies" Pacey called. Six nearly naked women appeared with drinks and food. One would serve as the dealer. "That's the rest of the surprise."  
  
"This keeps getting better, huh?" Mitch gave a chuckle as he nudged Mason.  
  
Mason smiled at Mitch. "Half naked women, just what my dreams are made of." He looked to Jack, "Maybe we should have gone with the girls."  
  
"I asked and they insisted that the guys needed us more." Jack sighed.  
  
The well endowed blonde dealt the cards. The guys sat back and drank more brandy and played.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was nearly midnight. The ladies had been dancing for hours now. All of them had their fill to drink. Joey felt lightheaded and giddy. She had no inhabitions as she danced with an extremely handsome twenty five year old. To her pleasure and surprise she could keep up just fine.  
  
Jen was getting herself another cosmopolitan when an arm snaked around her waist. She nearly turned to knee the man in the groin when she noticed the face of her handsome fiancee. "Ian? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Our party was dying kind of early. Pacey knew where you guys were so we decided to crash." Ian smiled. "Hate us?"  
  
"Not at all. Now I have the best dancing partner in the place." Jen kissed him. As he pulled her closer she stumbled a bit.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Drunk." She giggled. Ian smiled wider. "What?"  
  
"We are too. I mean the guys." He laughed with her.  
  
Dawson had caught up with Andie. Jack and Mason were already burning up the dance floor. Gale and Mitch were having a drink in the VIP lounge. Bodie and Bessie were dancing. Pacey stood up by the bar looking around for Joey.  
  
"Excuse me," a sultry voice came from behind him.  
  
He turned to look at where it was coming from. A gorgeous slender, redhead, no more than twenty two was the source. She was dressed in a trendy snakeprint skirt, black tank top and stiletto heels. Pacey couldn't help but to look her up and down.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" The girl asked.  
  
Pacey smiled feeling all the brandy in his body. Did he want to dance? This girl was young and firm, of course he wanted to dance. "That'd be great." He took her hand and went out on the floor. It had been a very long time since Pacey had been to a club like this. Probably since college.  
  
Joey was now dancing with her same partner and his friend. The guys were nice. Their names were Rich and Kevin. As Kevin spun her she swore she caught a glimpse of Pacey dancing. When she turned back to look it was him. A sexy redhead was draped across him, whispering in his ear. Immediately Jo felt jealousy.  
  
"So you don't go to the university, do you?" Serena, the redhead asked Pacey.  
  
"No I don't. I'm out of school. And you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm a sophmore at the university." She smiled.  
  
He felt like a dirty old man suddenly. If he knew some guy his age was all over his daughter on the dance floor this way he would hunt him down and kill him. Pacey felt himself recoil from her a bit. "What are you studying?"  
  
"I'm pre law." She answered. Her body moved closer to his and he swore she might kiss him.  
  
"Good luck with that. Listen, I'd better get moving Serena. I should be looking for somebody. Thanks for the dance."  
  
Disappointment spread across her face. "No problem. Maybe you'll find me later."  
  
"Maybe." Pacey went back to the bar. Joey made her way over to him.  
  
"So was that a little friend of Gracie's or something?" She teased him about Serena.  
  
"You saw that, huh?" He blushed. "Can I get you a drink?"  
  
She nodded. "Tequila. Lime and salt." Pacey ordered and they both pounded a shot. "So old man, wanna dance with one of the few women your age in this place?"  
  
Pacey only grabbed her around the waist and led her to the floor. Joey let her body be free. Pacey had a firm grasp on her. She turned her back to him and allowed herself to writhe against him. His fingertips now slid from below her hips to just below her breasts. Their bodies where in perfect sync.  
  
Joey turned back around in his arms. Pacey ran his fingers through her hair and tipped his head. For a moment Jo thought he might kiss her. Instead he put his head on her shoulder. His hands softly caressed her bare back. Jo wanted to scream from the stimulation she felt just by his gentle touch.  
  
Pacey didn't know if it was the sexy music or all the alcohol he consumed but being this close to Joey was making him aroused. Their hot skin was pressed together. He could feel every small movement her body made against his. It was only a matter of time before he would have to break free from her but he needed another minute. Pacey was enjoying the look on Jo's face. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, her tongue darted out of her mouth to seductively moisten her lips.  
  
Joey of course had no idea that she had this effect on Pacey until she nearly thought she felt it. Yet she didn't retreat. It had been a long time since Jo had another body this close to her. She hadn't made love since Ian. It wasn't something she thought she would miss until now. Her whole body ached for a more intimate touch.  
  
The world was quickly spinning out of control for the two until Bessie interupted. "Sorry kids but I think some of us are heading home."  
  
Jo snapped out of her state of arousal. She knew she was drunk and this is not the way she wanted to ruin her friendship to Pacey, by dry humping his leg on some dance floor amidst college students. Jo nearly hugged Bess. "You know I'm getting tired too. Pace, I'm gonna go with them. You wanna stay?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nope, this old man better get home and get to bed before tomorrow's activities."  
  
  
  
  
  
Friday, July 20, 2016  
  
  
  
Jen groaned as she tried to lift her head from the pillow. It felt as though it weighed a ton. Her mouth was dry and pasty. She made a bargain with God that she would never drink again if he would make this sick feeling go away.  
  
Ian heard Jen get up. He had a slight headache but nothing major. All of his days of hard partying had helped him build up a tolerance. Rarely was he affected by hangovers. He rolled over and looked up at Jen.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" He asked.  
  
"Two asprin, a glass of water...scrap that, just shoot me." She sighed.  
  
"It's not that bad is it?"  
  
"Yes, it really is. And it's about to get worse. I have get up and not only chat with Grams but finish all the details for tomorrow."  
  
"Not to make it worse but my family is coming in for the reception dinner tonight. Maybe you should just go back to bed for a little while."  
  
Jen flopped down beside him. "Love me because I may not make it through this day."  
  
Ian kissed her forehead. "Come on you're going to do fine."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
It was very early in the morning. Jo knew that she was still in her clothes from last night. She could smell alcohol and cigarettes. Noise was coming from somewhere close to her. Eyes still closed, still half asleep her hand reached out for the covers.  
  
As she pulled them around her more she felt a body ease against her. She was pulled into an embrace. Joey relaxed against the warm body. A hand grazed her waist and tenderly cupped a breast. A small, tired moan escaped her. Her body wriggled against the pelvis of the warm body beside her. She felt the beginnings of a great morning form beneath her.  
  
The fingers of the hand that cupped her now teased. Her own hips bucked a bit against the warm body only to increase the excitement behind her. A loud buzzing coming from her alarm was what extinguished the flame.  
  
Joey jumped up out of breath. Her head was throbbing. It had been a very long time since she had drank like that. It had also been a long time since she had been that close to a man. All of that grinding with Pacey must have caused the realistic dream.  
  
It wasn't until she felt someone staring at her that she realized it wasn't a dream. She looked at Pacey who was sitting up in bed beside her. His chest was bare and his hair was rumpled. The look on his face was one of sheer humiliation.  
  
Quickly Pacey picked his sweater up off the floor. He stood from the bed. They could only look to each other, frozen.  
  
"Uh oh." He began. "I'm um, I'm so sorry. I never meant. I was..." He stumbled through an apology as his cheeks grew redder.  
  
"You were half asleep and disoriented, me too. Let's forget about it."  
  
He nodded. Joey offered her hand to shake on it. They did. Pacey quietly disappeared down the hall to his own room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm never, ever drinking again." Andie sighed as she brushed through her wet hair.  
  
Dawson was all dressed but feeling no better himself. "I think I've heard that one before disco diva." He sighed.  
  
Andie cringed at the memory. She had been in a cage dancing. Her legs and knees ached from all the dancing. She wasn't as young as she thought she was. She pushed the embarassing memories from her mind. "What time is this rehersal dinner, again?"  
  
"I think Jack said rehersal was at six and dinner at eight."  
  
Andie flopped down on the bed beside Dawson. He wrapped an arm around her. "We'll never make it." He kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Grams was humming some hymn. Ian had just showered and changed into a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt. He came out of the bathroom smiling at the joyous strains that Gram sang.  
  
"And I'll raise you up from wherever you may be, I am the lord of the dance said he." Ian sang along.  
  
Grams was startled. When she realized it was Ian behind her she smiled. "Good morning Ian."  
  
"Good morning Grams. Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"No. You just made my morning. You know christian music?"  
  
"I do know more music than rock 'n roll. I went to church twice a week back in England. After my mom died my dad got heavily involved with our church."  
  
Mason and Jack came into the kitchen looking a bit tired and disheveled. "Did you boys have fun last night?" Gram asked.  
  
"We did. I don't think I've danced that much in a long time." Jack sighed.  
  
"I think I remember why I haven't danced that much." Mason said as he put his hand on his sore back.  
  
Jen walked in. Without a word she poured herself a cup of coffee. Grams looked to her waiting to see if she was okay. Grams and Ian shared a look and laughed. "It's going to be one heck of a day here with you kids." She laughed.  
  
  
  
The wedding rehersal and dinner went well. Ian and Jen were absolutely glowing. Joey and Pacey kept things friendly throughout the day after their embarassing morning encounter. As the night wore on they began to push past that episode and interact as normally as possible.  
  
Exhaustion set in early for Joey. She and Pacey took the kids home. They were both quiet after they tucked them in and went back downstairs.  
  
"I asked Jen and Ian to stop by after the festivities." Pacey said suddenly.  
  
"You did?" Joey asked.  
  
"I want to give them Emma's quilt. I don't want them to have the shock of opening it at the wedding."  
  
Joey nodded. "It's probably better they do it here."  
  
"Yeah. I know you're tired but do you think you can wait up with me?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." Joey took Pacey's hand. He pulled her into an embrace. They stood that way until a knock came at the front door. "I'll get it."  
  
Pacey brought the box in and placed it on the coffee table. He took a deep breath to prepare himself. Ian and Jen came into the room with Joey.  
  
"So here we are Mr. Witter, what's up?" Jen asked looking tired.  
  
"I have something for you but I didn't just want to leave this for you with no explanation." Pacey said gesturing to the box. He sat down on loveseat and Jo took a seat beside him. Ian and Jen followed his lead and sat on the couch.  
  
"Should we open it?" Ian asked. Joey nodded.  
  
Carefully Jen lifted the cover. The beautiful quilt lay before her. Jen and Ian lifted it out of the box and laid it in their laps. "Pacey, you didn't have to do this. It's gorgeous."  
  
"I didn't do it. Read the card. Emma got that for the two of you." He said softly. Joey took his hand tightly between hers.  
  
Ian reached into the box. His name and Jen's was neatly written across the envelope. Jen watched every move he made. He pulled the little notecard with her initials emblazoned on the front out.  
  
Jen & Ian,  
  
You've just come to my room today to tell me you were getting married. I had to write you this little note of congratulations. I know you two can make it. Marriage is a partnership and I can't imagine two people better suited for it.  
  
When Pacey and I were married someone gave us one of these quilts. I loved it so much and I felt it brought us good luck. Put it on your bed, even if at the foot for the first year. Maybe it's just an old wives tale or maybe it really does bring luck but either way it doesn't hurt. After the first year I put it away for Gracie. I'm sure you'll have a child to bequeath it to.  
  
Here's to success on your wedding and wishes for all eternity on your marriage. The couple who loves and laughs together, stays together.  
  
With all my love and the best of wishes, Emma  
  
Ian had tears in his eyes as he finished reading the note. Jen was full on crying. Joey and Pacey both had their heads down, looking at nothing in particular on the floor.  
  
"The last time I talked to Em she told us that if we'd had the wedding two days or two years from that moment that she'd be there with us. She was right." Jen choked out.  
  
Pacey suddenly stood. He took Jen into his arms. "She loved you. I hope none of this has upset you too much. I know Em just wanted to do a good thing."  
  
They were all crying now. "She did the best thing. Emma is a part of this experience with me. I think of her everyday. I'll treasure that quilt forever."  
  
Jen and Pacey hugged tighter. Through tears, Joey and Ian looked to each other. The room was quiet but full of love and friendship. Tomorrow Jen and Ian would take the most important vow of their lives and it was good to know that they had an angel on their side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturday, July 21,2016  
  
  
  
"Good morning." Jack whispered in Jen's ear as he curled up into bed next to her.  
  
"Morning," Jen gave a tired smile.  
  
"It's time to get up and get ready to become Mrs. Ian Grant. Lucky bitch."  
  
Jen hugged Jack. "Today is one of the most important days of my life. Jack, I Jennifer Lindley am going to marry a man I adore and who adores me back."  
  
"I know and I'm green with envy and happy as hell for ya kid."  
  
Jen sat up. "I missed him last night. How sick is that? One night away and I missed him."  
  
"Well you know the rules. Grams wanted him to stay at the B&B for good luck today."  
  
"I don't need anymore luck Jack. I have to show you something." Jen pulled the white box holding the quilt from under the bed. Jack looked suspiciously at the large parcel. She pulled the delicate quilt from the box.  
  
"My god Jen, that is breathtaking."  
  
"It's a wedding quilt for luck. You'll never guess who gave this to us?"  
  
"Grams?"  
  
"Emma. She had it made the day she found out Ian and I were engaged. It was delivered to Pacey the other day."  
  
Jack took a breath and tried to take all of this in. He gently felt the fabric between his fingers. "I'm not going to worry about one detail of this wedding because now I know, she has taken care of it all."  
  
They nodded to each other. Jen spoke, "Come on best person, let's get ready for my wedding."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay so I did a pretty funny thing if I must say so myself. I sent Pacey a Polaroid picture of myself dressed in the little white slip and other undergarments I'll be wearing under my gown. Desperate times call for desperate measures, my mother will absolutely not let me see him before the wedding. Anyway, the caption read,  
  
'I know you can't see the dress but no one said anything about what was underneath it. I've been away from you for one night and half the day and already I miss you. Can't we just skip all this pomp and circumstance and get directly to the honeymoon? Well I guess we'd better go through with it. I'll meet you at St. Matthews, two o'clock. I'll be the one down front in the white gown. E'  
  
I had Jack deliver it and from what I hear Pacey wanted to run over here. Not that he could get past the warden, I mean my mother. I really do miss him already. I can't wait, one hour and I'll be Mrs. Pacey Witter and we'll never be seperated by anything again.  
  
The soon to be, Mrs. Pacey J. Witter  
  
  
  
Joey read Emma's words. Her wedding day had obviously been one of the happiest days of her life. That journal entry proved it. Jo wondered just how much Pacey was thinking about Em today. Instead of wallowing herself she had to get up and moving. She threw on a pair of jeans and a simple, fitted t-shirt.  
  
Once downstairs she found Pacey and the kids in the kitchen. Owen was sitting on the counter drinking his juice. Gracie was wearing a white linen napkin on her head and setting the table. Joey couldn't help but smile at her family.  
  
"Morning Aunt Jo." Owen screeched and kicked his feet.  
  
"Morning guy." She said. Pacey looked up and gave her a wink and a smile. "So Gracie what exactly do you call that head wear?"  
  
"It's almost like what Aunt Jen will wear, a veil." She smiled proudly. "Don't you think Aunt Jen and Ian will be so beautiful?"  
  
"They will." Jo agreed.  
  
"Aunt Jo are you married?" Owen asked confused.  
  
She winced. No kid, I'm what you call an old maid, she nearly said. "No, no I'm not."  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
Pacey lifted him from the counter and put his feet on the ground. "Alright nosey, time for breakfast." The four of them sat and ate in peace knowing it would be the last time they'd feel relaxed for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm never gonna bounce back from Michaela." Andie sighed looking in the mirror.  
  
Jack looked to his sister. "Andie you're beautiful. You just had a baby and girl you look damn good."  
  
She smiled. "You always make me feel better."  
  
"That's my job." Jack said. He looked to his watch. Andie, Kat, Jen and himself were all at the Bed and Breakfast starting to get ready for the ceremony. They were waiting for Joey and Grace.  
  
It was then that the two came zipping through the door. "Sorry, we're late." Jo said already apologizing.  
  
"You're only ten minutes behind. It's okay." Jack said.  
  
Jen came into the room wearing a white silk robe. "Hey there Gracie. Kat is in with the hairdresser now, are you already?"  
  
Grace shook her head. "Yup. You're going to be so pretty Aunt Jen."  
  
Jen hugged her goddaughter. "And so are you."  
  
"Come on Gracie, I'll take you in to see Kat and the nice lady who's going to do your hair." Andie said taking Grace's hand and leading her into the next room.  
  
"So what about you girlfriend, you ready to be a bridesmaid?" Jen asked.  
  
Joey looked to Jack and laughed. "I was born to be a bridesmaid. What's that saying, always a bridesmaid, never a bride."  
  
"You can't always think that way. Besides I'm just as unmarried as you are."  
  
"Well there is hope for you. You have the wondefully handsome and smart, Mason Carter." Joey gave a smile. "Let's not dwell on how painfully single I am. Instead lets get Jen ready for her big day."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I could use a cigarette." Ian sighed as he paced the floors of the Leery house.  
  
"Didn't you give up smoking?" Dawson asked as fed Michaela.  
  
"Yes but if there were ever a time to pick it up it would be now."  
  
"Why so nervous ole chap? You've been dying to marry this lady." Michael, his brother-in-law and best man said.  
  
"It's the whole wedding thing that has me unnerved a bit." Ian inhaled deeply. "I need air. I can't get any air in here." Quickly he rushed from the room.  
  
Pacey walked in just to hear the tail end of the conversation. "The jitters, I remember them not so fondly." He gave a laugh as he shook with Michael. "If you guys wouldn't mind keeping Owen company I think I'll go make sure Ian isn't surveying local bridges to jump off of." Pacey went out the back door and out on the dock next to Ian.  
  
"Pacey." He said surprised to see him.  
  
"Ian." Pacey clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It's just nerves buddy. Trust me, we are always nervous about marrying women we know we don't deserve."  
  
"Is that it? I know Jen is too good for me."  
  
"As Emma was too good for me. One of the nicest things about being in love though is that they don't care if we deserve them. Jen loves you Ian and if she marries you on a yacht or in a mud puddle she'd be happy. So don't worry about the ceremony, its the vow that counts."  
  
Ian nodded. "You're right. I just want things to be perfect for her."  
  
"It seems as though you're the one who is perfect for her. Let's get you inside and in that tux. I know things will run much smoother if we're actually on time." Pacey sighed. He started back toward the Leery house with Ian directly behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The setting could not be more perfect than the rented yacht on such a beautiful late afternoon. The theme from Cinderella floated in the cool afternoon breeze. The harpist strummed her fingers against the delicate chords and the product was perfection. Guests sat in neat aisles of white chairs amongst billowy white and light pink chiffon.  
  
Ian stood tall and handsome in his black tux. His best man, Michael gave him a smile and a nudge. Groomsmen, Pacey and Dawson waited for one of their best friends to come down the aisle to take the hand of the man she loved.  
  
The guests watched the bridesmaids, Andie and Joey in their light pink, strapless gowns cascade down the aisle and to the front. Jack, as Jen's best person and best friend made his way down front to stand beside where Jen would soon be. Next in line were the delightful children. Both Owen and Ian's nephew Peter acted as ringbearers. Grace and Kat carried baskets of rose petals and dropped them on the white runner as they took their places next to Joey and Andie.  
  
Suddenly the whole room snapped to attention. 'The Bridal March' began, the guests stood at attention waiting for Jennifer Lindley. A collective deep breath was taken at first sight of her dreamy Carolina Herrera gown. The elegant white satin flowed, her shoulders bare and veil held back from her face by an exquisite diamond tiara on loan from Van Cleef & Arpels. Standing beside Jen was Mrs. Ryan looking well put together in a light pink suit. Slowly the two women decended the aisle and Mrs. Ryan gave Jen's hand to an anxious Ian.  
  
Pacey took a breath and fought the memories of his own wedding. Seeing Jen all blonde, tanned and draped in white was not helping him. He listened carefully as the minister spoke.  
  
Reverend Callahan began, "Ian and Jennifer it is this day you make a giant step of courage, of commitment, to communicate, love, to understand and grow. When a commitment this strong is made by two people, the force of that commitment, of that love, of that courage, reaches out and touched all of us around you, so that our lives are changed and we share a part of your love. Like a stone dropped in a still pond, the ripples of the love from this celebration extends and changes the world we live in."  
  
Joey held tears back as she watched one of the most sacred of things happening. She envied Jen but was so happy for her. Ian was finally getting the family he craved.  
  
After many readings and kind words the vows came. Rev. Callahan first looked to Ian. "Ian Patrick Grant, do you take Jennifer Elizabeth Lindley, to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and protect her? Share the good times and achievements as well as the hard times and disappointments? Keep her in sicknes and in sorrow and to be faithful to her forevermore?"  
  
"I do." Ian said as he looked into Jen's eyes.  
  
"And do you Jennifer Elizabeth Lindley, take Ian Patrick Grant, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor and protect him? Share the good times and the achievements as well as the hard times and the disappointments? Keep him in sickness and in sorrow and be faithful to him forevermore?"  
  
"I do," Jen answered with a tear rolling down her cheek. Ian let his thumb brush it away.  
  
"It is now time for the rings." Owen and Peter went forward and handed each Ian and Jen their respective rings. "Ian and Jennifer as these circles are designed without an ending they speak of eternity. May the incorruptible substance of these rings represent a love glowing with increasing luster through the years. May good bless these rings which you give to each other as the sign of your love, trust and faithfulness. I will ask you Ian to please bestow Jennifer's ring upon her finger."  
  
With trembling hands Ian placed the band on her finger and said. "I give this ring in token and in pledge of my constant faith and abiding love with all that I am and all that I will become."  
  
It was now Jen's turn. "I give this ring in token and in pledge of my constant faith and abiding love with all that I am and all that I will become."  
  
Rev. Callahan spoke once again, "These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another in their togetherness. May these two find in each other, the love for which all men and women and long. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home that they establish be such a place of sanctuary that man will find there a friend. And may these two rings symbolize the spirit of undying love in the hearts of both of them. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
  
Both Ian and Jen were crying now. They were tears of pure joy. He wrapped his strong arms around his wife and kissed her one sweet kiss, only pausing to say, 'I love you.'  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Ian Patrick Grant." The Rev. said joyfully and the two made their way back down the aisle and onto the reception.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bridal party was busy have photographs taken of them before they went into the reception. The streets of Capeside were full of paparazzi and onlookers. This wedding certainly seemed to be doing a lot for tourism.  
  
As Jen and Ian made their entrance into Leery's, Mitch announced them. "And for the first time I'd like to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Ian Grant." Applause rang out from the guests. Ian and Jen looked so happy. Just before dinner was served the toasts came. First from Ian's best man, Michael Gorey.  
  
"I've known this bloke for about ten years now. He's a nice guy, we always got along. I think we got along much better after that first record went platnium." Eveyone laughed. "But seriously, congratulations from your sister and I. And one piece of advice, there are three things a man needs to do to make a wife happy. First, know how to say you're sorry. Second, it's always your fault. And third, either no dear you don't look fat in that or when she asks if that other woman looks better, what other woman is the customary response. So let's all raise a glass to Jen and Ian."  
  
"To Jen and Ian." Glasses clinked.  
  
Next up was Jack. "I've never been good at speaking publically so bear with me. Ian you're one lucky man. Jen has been my very best friend since high school. She's loyal and sweet and so is Ian. I see why they meld so well together. I hope that you're always as in love as you are now." Jack raised his glass.  
  
Mitch asked if anyone else would like to say a few words. Pacey stood suddenly. He looked a little nervous. "I know I'm supposed to be the jokester and that you're expecting something funny but let me get serious a minute. You've just entered into the most sacred of vows, marriage. It's a scary thing sometimes, there is no need to be ashamed if you have your fears. But it is also a beautiful thing. Spending your life with the one you love can make everything around you more. Sunrise is brighter, warmer. Coffee tastes better, your job is more rewarding. If you've ever slept next to a person who isn't your spouse you will then realize just how wrong it felt because your husband or wife is the person who was made to lay by your side, the person who fits. No matter how much time you spend with them it will never be enough, you will always want more. Those are the rewards of marriage and I pray you are blessed with every one of them. To Ian and Jen, may you live long and love longer." Everyone drank to that.  
  
Finally the first dance of the evening took place. Jen and Ian danced to 'I Love You for Sentimental Reasons.' It was an old love song and it happened to be both Jen's grandparents first dance and Ian's parents. They hoped it would bring them good luck. Tony Bennett's voice rang out clearly from the sound system.  
  
I love you for sentimental reasons  
  
I hope you do believe me  
  
I'll give you my heart  
  
I love you  
  
And you alone were meant for me  
  
Please give your loving heart to me  
  
And say we'll never part  
  
I think of you every morning  
  
Dream of you every night  
  
Darling I'm never lonely  
  
Whenever you're in sight  
  
I love you for sentimental reasons  
  
I hope you do believe me  
  
I've given you my heart  
  
I think of you every morning  
  
Dream of you every night  
  
Darling I'm never lonely  
  
Whenever you're in sight  
  
I love you for sentimental reasons  
  
I hope you do believe me  
  
I've given you my heart  
  
  
  
Lots of dancing and fun took place. A sitter went to the Leery's with the children. The night wore on. Joey and Pacey kept some distance between them until finally she wanted to dance. With nervous butterflies in her stomach she approached him. It was as if the whole thing were in slow motion. Suddenly memories of prom flooded her and she found the same words.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you something all night, Pacey." Jo held her hand out to him. "Will you dance with me?"  
  
"Yes," He gave a smile and she led him to the floor. Instead of Sarah Slean pouring her heart out Elvis Presley sang, Always on My Mind. It wasn't exactly the song Jo would have chosen. They danced without a word and listened to Elvis.  
  
  
  
Maybe I didn't love you quite as good as I should have,  
  
Maybe I didn't hold you quite as often as I could have,  
  
Little things I should have said and done,  
  
I just never took the time.  
  
You were always on my mind,  
  
You were always on my mind.  
  
Maybe I didn't hold you all those lonely, lonely times,  
  
And I guess I never told you, I,m so happy that you're mine,  
  
If I made you feel second best,  
  
I'm sorry, I was blind.  
  
You were always on my mind,  
  
You were always on my mind,  
  
Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died,  
  
Give me, give me one more chance to keep you satisfied,  
  
If I made you feel second best,  
  
I'm sorry, I was blind.  
  
You were always on my mind,  
  
You were always on my mind.  
  
"What you said was beautiful." Jo referred to Pacey's speech.  
  
"Thanks. I just hope I didn't come off too sappy." He gave a smile.  
  
"Not at all, Pace, not at all." They continued to dance until the music came to a stop.  
  
Suddenly the dj's voice boomed through the room. "If we could get all the single ladies to the dance floor."  
  
"I think that's you." Pacey laughed looking to her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I always forget about this humiliating ritual." She bowed her head and gave a sigh.  
  
"Yeah well single lady you'd better get moving or you'll miss the bouquet."  
  
Jo let out a mocking gasp. "Oh no, not miss the bouquet." He nudged her out onto the floor with six other single women. Joey stood with her hands at her side making no obvious attempt to catch the flowers. Jen stood on a chair and let them fly behind her. Six sets of arms went reaching for them but all stopped short when they noticed the rather large bouquet smack Joey Potter directly in the face. The room was quiet for a moment then erupted in laughter. She turned about ten shades of red and then picked up her win.  
  
"Come on pretty lady, time to give up that garter." Ian said as he sat Jen in a chair. She pulled her gown up to her thigh to expose a blue satin garter. Ian removed it with his teeth to many hoots and hollers. "Alright boys gather around. Whoever catches this gets to go up the lovely Josephine Potter's skirt." He laughed and Jen gave him a sharp nudge.  
  
Joey looked to Dawson and Andie. "Remind me to make this my last wedding." Dawson wrapped a sympathetic arm around her. Jo noticed that Pacey was standing off to the side making no attempt to get in the group of guys who wanted to catch the garter. 'He's too good to be paired with a bunch of single guys yet I'm forced to hold this stupid bouquet,' she thought. It was then she looked to his ring finger seeing the platnium band. Pacey wasn't single, he was still very much married. Guilt poured over her. She didn't get much time to think as she was being thrust by Andie into a pit of men.  
  
Dominick, one of Ian's bandmate's had caught the garter. He had been drinking since before the ceremony and now was all too eager to place the garter on Jo's leg. She rolled her eyes and sat. If ever there were proof to discredit that old whomever catches the garter/bouqet ends up married myth it was the pairing of Dominick and Joey.  
  
"So Joey are you gonna do the honors of pulling up that lovely gown or am I?" Dom slurred smiling.  
  
"Don't you dare." She said through gritted teeth and hiked her own gown up to just above the knee. Dominick made some crude comments as he slipped the garter up her leg. The crowd laughed and cheered. His hand began to move up a bit too far. "If those hands go any further I will wound you so badly that you'll be lucky if you can brush your teeth let alone play guitar."  
  
"Sorry luv." He winked at her and his hands finished quickly. Joey slid the chair back and walked away from the scene. "Hey Jo, aren't we supposed to dance together now."  
  
She ignored Dom as he walked after her. Suddenly she found herself pulled into someone's embrace. When she looked up she saw Pacey. "Sorry buddy, this dance is mine."  
  
Dominick nodded to Pacey and made his way over to the bar. "Thanks, I owe you."  
  
"No you don't. Let's just call us even." Pacey spun Joey around on the dance floor for their second dance of the evening which eventually turned into a night full of dancing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jen and Ian were both tired from the reception. They were spending the night in a secluded beach house that Ian had rented. They were leaving tomorrow, early afternoon for their honeymoon in Rome. Jen couldn't imagine anything more perfect.  
  
"I've been to a ton of wedding because well, well that's my job. I've never seen a better wedding." She smiled and leaned in to kiss Ian.  
  
"It was the most beautiful ceremony ever, wasn't it?" He held her tight against him.  
  
"It was." Jen began to unbutton his shirt. With a devious grin he lifted her into his arms.  
  
"I don't want to rush this at all. I'm going to take you into that bedroom, lay you down, slowly undress you and make love to you properly." He said.  
  
Jen let a groan escape her as she allowed herself to be carried off to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pacey and Joey had the house to themselves. They enjoyed a cool beer on the front porch after they changed out of their formal wear. Soon after Jo said she was tired and headed upstairs. Pacey sat on the front porch drinking in the comfortable night.  
  
"You are technically single now."  
  
"Am I? I don't feel so single." He said taking a deep breath.  
  
Emma nodded and sat on the steps of the porch. "It was a beautiful ceremony."  
  
"Reminded me of ours."  
  
"Ours was great, hectic but great. Pacey you have to stop dreaming me and talking to me like this. You have to push past all of this." Em said suddenly.  
  
"If I didn't dream you it would feel as though I'd lost you all over again."  
  
"I'm with you but I can't be the one who prevents you from moving on. Do you know what that would make me feel like Pace?"  
  
"I know you think that I'm ready but I'm not."  
  
"Maybe not now but eventually. And you'd better wise up soon Pace or you're going to lose your second chance at love." She said seriously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If I have to say it baby then you really are losing your touch." She shook her head and then stood from the porch. "I love you Pacey, I love you so deeply and it'll be that way forever but you can't hold on so tightly or you'll lose a grip on everything else."  
  
He had a tear in his eye. "So long my love." And she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunday, July 22, 2016  
  
  
  
"I think a little backyard get together was a great idea." Andie said to Dawson.  
  
"I thought so." He smiled.  
  
Kat came out of the house still holding her flowers from the wedding although they were now wilted. "Daddy when I get married I want to invite five thousand people and have it on televison. And Uncle Jack told me that you get to pay for it."  
  
Dawson looked to his wife. "And just think there are two of them now."  
  
"We can always pray she either a) makes millions acting or b) marries someone who makes millions."  
  
"I will add those things to the long line of things that I pray for."  
  
"Look Gracie's here." Kat said pointing toward the front gate. Pacey, Joey, Owen and Grace were coming into the yard.  
  
"Good afternoon Leery's." Pacey called cheerfully with a wave.  
  
"Afternoon Potter and Witter's."  
  
It took less time for Kat to steal away Grace and Owen then it did to say hello. Mitch cooked the food on the grill, reminding Dawson that of all the skills he possessed that culinary skills were not amongst them. Gale, Joey and Andie chatted about Jo's store and the wedding.  
  
Pacey and Dawson sat in the adirondack chairs and had a beer. Dawson remembered something Gale had shown him a few days ago. He pulled it from his pocket, wanting to show Pacey.  
  
"Look at what my mother found while cleaning out the attic." He said and produced a yellowed envelope.  
  
"Uh oh. I can only imagine what it is." When Pacey saw the envelope he knew exactly what it was. "Our friendship oath." He laughed. Dawson and Pacey had written the oath when they were nine years old at their fort. "I thought that would still be at our fort somewhere."  
  
"No when you brought me camping there our junior year I brought it home with me for safe keeping."  
  
"God, the old fort. That was the only place you could do magic in the whole world." Pacey said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. I thought if we went there and wished for something to come true it would. I guess life has gotten a hell of a lot harder."  
  
"Yeah. You know one night after Em died I contemplated going out there and asking for her back. The magic there was so real for me. I just couldn't do it though because what if it didn't work, then I'd have to admit that there was no magic to begin with."  
  
Dawson put a hand on Pacey's shoulder. "Buddy, I'm sorry."  
  
Pacey shook off the sadness. "Don't be. I don't want to bring us all down. Let's just relax and talk about nothing in particular."  
  
"Deal." Dawson said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe someday they'll make gay marriage legal and we can tie the knot." Mason said as he finished rinsing the dishes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Am I going too fast?"  
  
"No. I just had no idea that you'd ever have any interest in marrying me." Jack said in shock.  
  
"Why not? Jack you are so handsome, incredibly smart and you make me happier than I've ever been. Not only that but I love you and I thought you loved me."  
  
"I do."  
  
"I'm not proposing, not right now anyway. But it would be nice to know that you don't totally object to me asking, ever."  
  
"No objections Mason, none." Jack kissed his forhead and then his lips. The stood holding each other for what seemed like a long while.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodnight." Pacey kissed his daughter's cheek and pulled the covers around her.  
  
"Daddy." She said before he could get up.  
  
"Yeah princess."  
  
"I really miss Mommy. I know she would have liked Aunt Jen's wedding."  
  
Pacey swallowed hard. "I miss Mommy too."  
  
Joey stood outside Gracie's door waiting to say goodnight. She felt bad for listening but couldn't stop herself.  
  
"What do you do when you miss her?" Gracie asked as she pulled the picture of her mom by the ocean off her nightstand.  
  
"There isn't much I can do sweetie."  
  
"I like to remember something about Mommy that makes me smile. Sometimes I talk to Aunt Jo and she tells me a story or keeps my mind off missing her. I'm glad we have Aunt Jo, Daddy but sometimes I really want Mommy back from heaven."  
  
He embraced her tightly. "I know baby girl." Pacey let one more kiss fall on her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Daddy."  
  
"Night Gracie."  
  
Joey walked back by Owen's room. She shared a smile with Pacey as he went to his own room and she went to tuck Gracie in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday, June 23, 2016  
  
  
  
"Pacey, Pacey." Joey's stern voice called him from sleep as she shook him. His eyes flew open. He could see all the panic in her face.  
  
"What Jo? What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Where is Gracie?"  
  
"What do you mean where is Gracie? She's in her room Jo." Pacey had now jumped up from bed.  
  
"No, no she's not Pacey. She's not in her room, she's not anywhere upstairs or in the attic or on the first floor or in the basement or my darkroom." Jo was beginning to get hysterical.  
  
"That's impossible." He raked his fingers through his hair feeling panic creep into his bones. Pacey walked out into the hall and went to her room. No Grace.  
  
"We're wasting time Pace. We have to call the police and we have to call them now."  
  
"Do that. I'm gonna ask Owen if he's seen her." He went into Owen's room. "O, O wake up."  
  
Owen opened his eyes and saw that his father was frightenend. "What Daddy?"  
  
"Have you seen Gracie?" Owen shook his head indicating he hadn't. "Did Gracie say she was going to go anywhere? Think hard buddy."  
  
"No. Where's Gracie?"  
  
"I don't know." Pacey shook his head feeling defeated.  
  
"I don't want to lose Gracie. Don't let Gracie go where Mommy went." He cried.  
  
Pacey pulled his son into his arms. "It's okay. Grace is okay and Daddy's gonna bring her home." Joey appeared holding the cordless.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey had called Andie. Andie in turn told Dawson. They went to go wake up Kat to see if she knew anything about Gracie's whereabouts.  
  
"Kat. Honey it's time to get up." Andie said gently.  
  
"It is?" Kat tiredly opened her eyes. She looked to the clock. "Mother only children in the midwest get up this early and that's because they have to milk cows."  
  
Dawson got serious. "Kat, Gracie is missing. Do you have any idea where she might be?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you seen her since yesterday?" He asked. She shook her head. "She didn't mention having to go anywhere or meeting anyone?"  
  
"No Daddy. Is she okay?"  
  
Andie hugged Kat to her. "She will be. They're going to find her and bring her home and she'll be okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pacey was about to leave the house to go meet up with the search party. Two cars full of men in suits showed up to print the house and make sure there was no forcible entry. He was frantic and feeling useless. Pacey couldn't even allow himself to imagine a scenario where Gracie doesn't come home.  
  
He got into his SUV ready to go when Mitch Leery's truck pulled beside him. Inside were Dawson and Mitch. Sitting in the back were Jack and Mason. "We're right behind you Pace." Jack yelled to him. Pacey nodded in appreciation and led them out to St. Matthews where they were all meeting.  
  
Gracie had been missing one hour.  
  
  
  
An officer led Bessie in the back entrance of the Witter house. Joey was pacing the kitchen floor when she came in. Owen sat at the kitchen table watching cartoons with his head resting on the table.  
  
"Jo." Bess said softly and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Bess." Jo let out a small cry and hugged her sister.  
  
"Have you heard anything?"  
  
"Not a thing Bess, not one damn thing."  
  
"It's going to be okay. Bodie and Alexander just took off to meet with the searchers." Bess sat Jo down. "Do they have any idea how this happened?"  
  
"No. They still aren't sure if it was an abduction or what. She has to come home Bess, she just has to."  
  
"And she will."  
  
"Emma trusted me with the lives of her children and look how badly I've let her down."  
  
"Don't you say that little sister. This could have happened to anyone."  
  
"But it didn't. It happened to me. She just vanished on my watch." Bessie held Jo tight.  
  
Grace had been missing three hours.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Ryan paced the floors of her home trying to find something to do. She had been down at the church making sandwiches for the searchers. Finally her arthritis acted up so that she decided to come home until the later shift. Gale had promised to call with any news. She hated to think of any more tragedy for the Witter's.  
  
As she sat in her rocking chair the phone rang. Mrs. Ryan leapt to answer it. "Hello." She said slightly out of breath with desperation filling her voice.  
  
"Grams? Grams are you okay?" Jennifer's voice asked.  
  
"Jennifer, I'm fine. Where are you calling from?"  
  
"We just got to Rome. Grams, what is going on? You sound upset."  
  
"It's nothing. Tell me about Rome." Mrs. Ryan didn't want to upset Jen on her honeymoon unless absolutely necessary.  
  
"Nice try but you can't get rid of my inquiries that easily. Do I have to call Jack?"  
  
She knew she had to spill it. "It's Grace. When Joey and Pacey woke up this morning she was missing. She's been missing since seven a.m."  
  
"Grams it's nearly eight o'clock there. I'm coming right home."  
  
"No Jennifer. Let me call you when they find her."  
  
"If they find her." Jen found herself saying nearly in tears.  
  
"Jen you can't think like that. Give it a couple more hours and if I don't call with good news then come home."  
  
"Okay Grams." Mrs. Ryan took down Jen's number in Rome and they talked for just a few more moments.  
  
Grace had been missing for thirteen hours.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would God take Gracie if he already has her Mommy?" Kat asked Andie suddenly.  
  
"Oh honey I don't think he would. I think Gracie is out there and okay." Andie took Kat's hand.  
  
"But what if she's not. I promised God that I would be a better big sister and that I would give up all of my toys if he'd bring Gracie back." She cried.  
  
"God doesn't bargain like that Kat."  
  
"Why not. I think that is one of those fair trades. I'd give up everything to get her. Daddy says if you negotiate you can have whatever you want."  
  
"Not all the time sweetie. Not this time."  
  
Grace had been missing for fifteen hours.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawson and Pacey kept going further and further into the woods. It was nearly eleven o'clock. As they walked the only sound that could be heard was Pacey frantically yelling out Gracie's name. They both stopped a moment and Dawson took a swig of water. He handed it to Pacey and he drank from it.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" Dawson asked.  
  
"Where?" Pacey asked distracted.  
  
"Very close to our fort." He said realizing just how unimportant that fact was now.  
  
"You're right. I think I need a little magic D." Pacey began to walk off in the direction of their childhood fort with Dawson right behind him.  
  
As they neared Dawson thought he saw something move. He pointed his flashlight in the direction of his subject. "Pace, look." Standing frozen in the light of flashlight was Gracie.  
  
"Gracie. Gracie baby." Pacey called to her and ran over.  
  
She looked as though she'd been crying and she ran to her Dad. He hugged her tightly against him. "Daddy I'm sorry." She wailed.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked frantically looking her over. She nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna go back to the truck and call Dougie and tell him she's safe." Dawson said as he began to walk back. He wanted to give the two a few moments alone.  
  
"Gracie please tell me why you left? How did you end up out here?" He was still holding her. Pacey wouldn't be prepared to let go for a while.  
  
"I heard you tell Uncle Dawson about this place. I remember that Uncle Dougie showed it to us once and that it was close to Grandma and Grandpa Witters. Yesteday you told Uncle Dawson that there was magic here and you were too afraid to ask for Mommy back here. So I thought I'd be brave for you and do it."  
  
"Oh baby." He cried.  
  
"And I got here and I asked God and I asked for magic to bring her back. I waited all day until it started to get dark and Mommy never came. I'm sorry Daddy but I don't think the magic here works anymore."  
  
"It does because it brought you back to me Gracie. I'm sorry that Mommy isn't coming back, there is nothing we can do. I wish there were but we have to be content with the fact that Mommy lives in our hearts."  
  
She nodded. "I know. I wanted to come home but it go too dark and I had no flashlight. I was so scared that you'd never find me."  
  
"Even if I was blind and deaf I'd still find you. There is nothing that can keep me away from my little girl. But please baby, please don't ever leave without telling us. You had us all so scared."  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am."  
  
"I know you are. It's okay now." He picked her up into his arms and headed back to the truck.  
  
Grace was found.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thursday, June 26, 2016  
  
  
  
Jack had sent Mason home. He wanted to stay behind though. His father had come into town overnight and they had dinner. It was nice to see him. They talked about lots of things.  
  
Everyone was still on edge over Gracie's disappearance, though all ended well. It still freaked everyone out. Jack included. He didn't know if their fragile hearts could take much more.  
  
Tonight Jack had decided to take his father's boat out for spin. It was a gorgeous yet warm night. Once down the dock he knew he needed new rope for the spare anchor. He went into the boat shed and began to poke around when he heard sniffles.  
  
"Is somebody here?" He called out.  
  
"McPhee, is that you?" Pacey called to answer.  
  
"Yeah. Are you okay?" Pacey stood looking rather embarassed. Jack could see the tracks from tears. His friend looked as though he were in bad shape.  
  
"I'm okay." He tried to smile.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" Jack asked as he noticed the slurred speech and unsteady way Pacey stood on his feet.  
  
"Just a little." He produced a bottle of whiskey. "I rather thought I deserved a drink. I might as well just totally become my dad."  
  
"What are you talking about." Jack went to stand near him.  
  
"My baby girl walked out the front door of my house and into the woods unnoticed. What kind of attentive parent lets that happen."  
  
"It could've happened to anyone."  
  
"Emma trusted me."  
  
"You're doing a fine job with those children Pace."  
  
Pacey let the tears roll. "Man I miss her so badly. Do you even understand what I'm feeling?" He then realized who he was talking to.  
  
"I understand alright. I understand the dreams, the way your heart actually hurts from being so empty, and I get just how lonely you are now." Jack sighed.  
  
"I don't understand God. I don't understand why he didn't just take me."  
  
"Oh Pace you don't mean that. Emma would have never wished for it the other way around."  
  
"Don't you think I know that. But I do, all the time. She is the one who should still be here."  
  
"I don't know why these things happen Pace, I have no idea. I know that I miss Chase everyday. I know that I couldn't function properly for a long time without him. I also know that someday the ache will dull, not go away, dull and you'll be able to feel again. If there is anything I know, I know that and I promise it will happen for you."  
  
Pacey shot the bottle across the room. It hit the wall opposite them and crashed. "I don't want to forget her. I don't want to move on. How do you move on from the best thing in your life? She is the reason I exist and without her it all seems so empty. I lived everyday for that woman. Every smile, every laugh, every tear...I fed on all of those things, I need them, I crave them."  
  
"I know, I know." Jack was crying now too. He grabbed Pacey tightly, refusing to let go. The two men held each other until the tears stopped. Jack walked Pacey home.  
  
When they got to the house Jo was enjoying a glass of wine and a photo magazine on the front porch. She saw that Jack was steadying Pacey. She recognized all the signs, Pacey was drunk. Her feet were bare so she avoided the gravel walk and stood at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Hey Jo." Jack said.  
  
"Hey. Where did you find this guy?" She asked with concern.  
  
"The boat shed."  
  
"I'm right here Jo, talk to me." Pacey sighed. "I had a little too much to drink."  
  
"I smell that." She sighed.  
  
"Let me help you inside buddy." Jack said to Pacey.  
  
"I'm not going in yet. I'm gonna sit here and sober up." He said.  
  
Jo nodded to Jack. "Thanks Jackers but I've got it from here."  
  
He kissed Jo on the cheek. "Goodnight guys."  
  
"Night." Pacey called after him.  
  
"So are you gonna tell me what's up or do I have to just sit here and wonder?" She asked Pacey.  
  
He looked at her trying hard to focus. "Just chasing ghosts I guess. Everytime I think I can prepare myself to move on something like Gracie trying to bring Emma back by going to the fort happens. It doesn't even have to be that big a woman can be wearing her favorite perfume and I smell it. Those little things bring her back to me. I want to be strong enough to move forward but somehow I always get sucked back."  
  
Jo sat beside Pacey. "It's okay Pacey. It'll be like this for a while. Don't rush yourself okay."  
  
He nodded. "You always understand." Pacey wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled in her hair. They held each other for a long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The holidays came and went with the usual excitement. Dawson and Andie had been in Capeside so much they were actually considering buying a vacation home there.  
  
Along with the excitement and the fun there was another anniversary. It was one year since Emma had passed. It was a hard few days for Pacey. He drank a little too much and closed himself off but soon he emerged from his cocoon.  
  
Jen and Ian were celebrating. The celebration had nothing to do with the holidays and more with the fact that Jen had just found out she was pregnant. She was due in the end of September. Ian was elated and couldn't wait to mention to every person he saw or reporter who questioned him about the baby.  
  
Mason and Jack finally moved in together at the end of December. They lived in Jack and Jen's old penthouse. The two couples often joked about all living together. Things between Jack and Mason were going well, they were madly in love.  
  
Pacey and Joey were content in their lives. Things between them were comfortable. The new year brought about a date for Joey. It had been a long time since she'd been on one. When she met Pacey's partner, the newly divorced Bobby Donnell she couldn't help but be attracted. Pacey gave Bobby his blessing to ask out his friend and they had been on two dates. Things seemed to be going pretty decently between them.  
  
Joey still longed for what she couldn't have though. Pacey although he was moving forward still seemed in no position to start dating.  
  
  
  
  
  
Friday, February 13, 2017  
  
  
  
She smelled so incredibly good. Pacey wanted to lick every inch of her body. He loved the heat their skin created. Her warm tongue teased his earlobe as he finished stripping her of all her clothes. He allowed a moan to escape his lips.  
  
Pacey needed to explore all of her firm body. Although it seemed so familiar it had been so long. He nipped at her neck and shoulders as he made his way down. Her sighs filled the air. He wanted to wait to drag this out but he knew his body wouldn't allow for that. Without urgency though he straddled her. She wrapped a leg around his middle as she struggled to be near him.  
  
Finally they were making love. It wasn't frenzied or too slow. They moved at a steady pace making sure each other was pleased. Pacey found himself crying out with her. After their love was through he collapsed beside her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"That was amazing." He turned to her. How had he not noticed this before? "Jo?"  
  
She gave a small smile. "Were you expecting someone else?"  
  
Pacey awoke from his dream with a jump. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead and neck. He swallowed hard and reminded himself to breathe. 'What the hell was that?' He thought. Pacey flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. His dreams had seemed to only feature Emma. The past few nights had been dreamless. 'Then bang,' he thought, 'I'm dreaming of Joey?'  
  
He sighed aloud. Pacey worked hard to rationalize the fact that he had just had an erotic dream about his best friend. There was no way he was ready to admit that there was an actual attraction to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey had to be to her store early. She was setting up a display of prints by a well known Boston artist. Her assistant Jolie was there to help. The phone rang and Jolie picked it up.  
  
"J.Potter Prints," She answered. "Sure. Just one moment please." Jolie looked to Jo. "It's the lawyer and before you ask not the one you've been living with."  
  
Joey felt a smile form on her lips when she realized it was Bobby Donnell calling her. Tomorrow night was Valentines Day. He promised her a night of dinner and dancing. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at her the way he did and she liked it.  
  
"Hello." Joey answered the phone.  
  
"Joey it's Bobby."  
  
"I know. What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that we're still on for tomorrow."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good. I feel like a teenager calling to check but I've been kind of excited about this date. So am I too much of a dork for you?" He laughed.  
  
"You're just the right amount of dork for me."  
  
"Perfect. Well I don't want to keep you and I have to run off to a depo so I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow." They both hung up. Joey wore a smile from ear to ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Donnell you ready for this deposition or are you going to sit around grinning like an idiot?" Pacey asked him as he walked into his office.  
  
"Give me a break Witter. I just got done talking to Joey. I have the feeling she leaves a lot of men grinning like idiots."  
  
"That she does. So what's up with the two of you?" Pacey asked wanting to make sure the ex-playboy's intentions were pure.  
  
"I don't really know. We're friends but I really like her. Hell I never thought I could find a redeeming quality in women after divorcing Lindsay." He shook his head.  
  
Pacey grimaced. "Yeah, she was pretty bad."  
  
"That she was buddy. Come on we'd better get to that deposition."  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturday, February 14, 2017  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aunt Jo where are you going?" Owen asked as he watched her finish her makeup.  
  
"I'm going out to dinner with Mr. Donnell." Jo said flashing a smile.  
  
"And Daddy?"  
  
"Nope. I'm not sure of what Daddy is doing."  
  
"Why aren't you going to dinner with Daddy?"  
  
"Because Mr. Donnell asked me."  
  
Owen looked confused. "Is it okay with Daddy?"  
  
She laughed. "I think it is."  
  
"Owen." Pacey called from downstairs. "Mrs. Kersh is here to pick you up."  
  
"I gotta go Aunt Jo. Happy Valentines Day." He gave her a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day O."  
  
He began to walk out the door and then stopped short. Owen looked to Jo and then put one hand on his hip and pointed to her. "Be good." Quickly he disappeared and Joey laughed.  
  
She put the finishing touches on her hair and face when the doorbell rang. Jo knew it had to be Bobby. He had decided he would drive here to Capeside and they would go to dinner at an exclusive yacht club the next town over.  
  
As she made her way downstairs Jo could hear Bobby and Pacey talking. Bobby must have run into the children on their way out and was now commenting on how big they had gotten. All conversation stopped when Joey walked into the room.  
  
Both Bobby and Pacey were stunned by Joey's backless red dress. Her hair was pinned up and small diamonds rested on her ears. She carried her black cashmere wrap.  
  
"You look stunning." Bobby stammered.  
  
"Not bad for a tomboy." Pacey joked.  
  
"Gee thanks Witter." Joey looked to the clock. "I guess we'd better get going."  
  
"You're right. If we're late there is no telling how long they'll make us wait." Bobby reached for her wrap and put it over her shoulders.  
  
"So what are your plans tonight?" Joey asked as she began to walk to the door with Bobby.  
  
Pacey yawned. "Not much. I'm going to play pool with all the other dateless shlubs. Have fun guys." He waved them off. Joey and Bobby were gone. Pacey was alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Happy Valentines Day." Dawson said as he presented Andie with a dozen roses.  
  
"To you too. They're beautiful." She smiled.  
  
"So are you." He kissed her neck loving the red sheath she wore. "Are we ready for a night of fun Mrs. Leery?"  
  
"Are we ever Mr. Leery." Dawson had made reservations for a little overnight excursion at the Beverly Hills Hotel. He had gotten Andie's favorite bungalow which coincidentally happened to be Marilyn Monroe's back in the day. Happily the two headed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not usually such a sucker for Valentines Day." Jen sighed as Ian massaged her shoulders.  
  
"I know. Thanks for playing along though." He said as he worked her muscles more.  
  
"That's incredible Ian. So you really don't mind sitting in?"  
  
"Not at all. I want to do whatever makes the two of you happy." As he said that he wrapped an arm around her and let his hand rest on her stomach.  
  
Jen turned to look him in the eyes. She loved just how in love he was with her and the baby. They shared a kiss. Suddenly Jen's stomach growled loud. They both laughed.  
  
"I think we'd better feed you guys." Ian said and took her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack finished coordinating the Reisner party. It was hellish trying to get through. He was tired and annoyed by the whole day. On top of everything Mason was stuck in Chicago because of snow. Could things get worse?  
  
As he walked through the front door he didn't bother to turn on the living room lights. When Jack reached the dining room he stopped abruptly. Light streamed from candles that were placed on every flat surface in the room. Dozens upon dozens of sterling roses surronded him. Mason walked out from the kitchen dressed in black dress pants and a grey button down.  
  
"Surprise." He said.  
  
"You're home." Jack dropped his carryall and hugged his partner.  
  
"Did you think I'd let snow keep me from our second Valentines Day together?"  
  
"But how did you..."  
  
"No more questions right now. Let's just enjoy." Enjoy they did. Mason had the whole night planned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby stopped talking suddenly. He wasn't sure if that was a glazed look on Jo's face of if she was actually interested. "I'm talking too much, aren't I?"  
  
"Not at all. I am so happy to have some adult conversation. Don't get me wrong I love the kids but sometimes I just need some intellectual stimulation." Jo smiled.  
  
"Speaking of the children I was telling Pacey just how big they have gotten. Grace looks exactly like Emma." Bobby said as he sipped his wine.  
  
"That she does." Jo nodded. "I hate to sound awful but let's not talk about that tonight."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize. This has been wonderful I just don't want to bring us down." In fact Jo didn't want to be reminded of her responsibility or of Emma because if she thought about it, the idea of her sitting here with Bobby made her feel guilty.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give me one last Valentines Day. That's all I'm asking for." Pacey pleaded.  
  
"You know that you should be out with a date that the rest of the world can see." Emma shook her head.  
  
"I probably should but I only want you tonight."  
  
"One last night Pace and then this has to stop. I thought you might even ask Joey out after last nights dream."  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"No. I'm a figment of your imagination, obviously you want to discuss it with me." She said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I really don't think I'm comfortable with that. Anyway Joey is out with Bobby Donnell."  
  
"She has incredibly good taste you and Bobby, huh?" Emma teased.  
  
Pacey walked along side of her through the streets of Capeside. "Are you cold?" He asked.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Freezing."  
  
"Then lets head back home." They did. "So if I'm giving you one last night here what would you like to do first?" Em asked as she took her coat off.  
  
Pacey reached for a remote. "I'd love for you to dance with me."  
  
The music started slow. Pacey took Emma into his arms. He held her close and looked into her eyes.  
  
  
  
If there were no words  
  
No way to speak  
  
I would still hear you  
  
If there were no tears  
  
No way to feel inside  
  
I'd still feel for you  
  
  
  
In New York, Mason took Jack's hand and led him to the middle of the living room. The two were barefooted and began to sway to the music. Jack rested his head on Mason's shoulder allowing his body to melt into his.  
  
  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart  
  
Until the end of time  
  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
  
  
Across town from Mason and Jack, a soft rock radio station played the same song. Jen remembered how she had hated it because it was so corny. Now she realized she lived the song. She had finally found a Valentine. Grabbing her husband around the middle, forcing him to stop his cooking they danced. They danced in the kitchen as if it were the most romantic place in the world.  
  
  
  
All of my life  
  
I have been waiting for  
  
All you give to me  
  
You've opened my eyes  
  
And shown me how to love unselfishly  
  
Just outside of Capeside the song played. Bobby asked Joey to dance. He held her close and moved slowly. It was like heaven to be in the arms of man who really wanted you there. A man who when he glided across the floor with her was only thinking of her. Still she was not completely joyful because it was the wrong man craving her.  
  
  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
  
I will give you my heart  
  
Until the end of time  
  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
At the Beverly Hills Hotel, Dawson and Andie had been making love for hours. It was wonderful to get away from life for a while. Andie had heard this song playing in the background. She urged a very naked Dawson to join her in dancing. Both now in terry cloth robes danced on the balcony letting the cool breeze and the moonlight enchant them.  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart  
  
Until the end of time  
  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodnight Bobby." Jo gave a smile as they stood on the front steps of the house.  
  
"Goodnight Joey. I had a really good time." He said. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her lips.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered and then disappeared into the house. After closing the door she let her body rest against it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered out loud to herself. Jo thought she was supremely stupid to just let Bobby go. Her body craved him. Yet she knew that if she had slept with him that for some reason she was going to feel guilty.  
  
"Stop chastising yourself and come have a drink with me." Pacey called from the living room. He sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with a half empty bottle of scotch and two glasses. He was obviously a couple ahead of her.  
  
"So is this what you did all night?"  
  
"No. I took a walk earlier and danced." He gave a buzzed smile.  
  
"Sounds fun." Jo hiked her dress up and sat on the floor beside Pacey. He poured her a glass of scotch.  
  
"It was. How was your date?"  
  
"It was good. Bobby is really nice." Jo said not wanting to get too specific. "This scotch is so good."  
  
"Thank Mr. Worthington. The old bastard is good for something." He raised his glass. Although Emma's dad had wanted help from Pacey's firm it didn't mean he had any respect for a man who had blown his daughter off when she decided to marry him and not one of his blue blooded choices for her.  
  
A few drinks later and they were both feeling it. Joey had wanted to get up and dance to a jazzy number on the stereo. Pacey took her into his arms and they swayed. Jo picked up her drink. As she and Pace danced he hit her arm. The drink spilled down the front of her expensive dress.  
  
"Sh*t." She sighed. "This is gonna stain."  
  
"Come on. Let's go put some cold water on it." Pacey took her hand and led her into the downstairs bathroom. He took a washcloth and put cold water on it. Gently he rubbed at the spot. "Grab a towel and take this off."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "In your wet dreams."  
  
Pacey stopped for a moment thinking of his dream last night. He swallowed hard. "Pretend you're at the doctors office."  
  
She rolled her eyes. Quickly she stripped out of the dress and put a towel around her. She was clad only in red thong underwear. Her face turned as bright as they were. Pacey paid no attention and began to pat the stain out of the dress.  
  
"Pace don't rub it too hard or you'll make it pill." She grabbed for his hand. In the process she lost the towel and found herself pressed directly against Pacey's side. As he looked down to her his jaw fell and he dropped the cloth.  
  
Joey swallowed hard now. The two looked at each other longingly. It was so fast that neither really knew who made the first move. It took only a second for them to start hungrily kissing. Pacey had her pressed against the bathroom wall. Their hands roamed each others bodies. Not a word was spoken as she began to undress him. Their movements were not slow and deliberate, they were frenzied and rushed.  
  
Pacey felt a nervous anticipation as his pants fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them. He quickly turned with Joey in his arms and propped her up on the counter. His hands touched her in all the right spots causing her to moan and whimper. Her hands were expert as they massaged him. He knew he could wait no longer to be within her. Grabbing each other, nipping, kissing, lightly tugging on her hair the act seemed to last for quite a while. In actuality it had only taken a few minutes for both of them to scream out in ecstasy and collapse against each other.  
  
That wasn't where it ended. Without a word Joey wrapped her legs around Pacey's waist. He carried her out into the hallway where they fell onto the floor together. More slowly but not by much they engaged each other in another session of love making.  
  
As Joey raked her nails along Pacey's back and his fingers tangled in her long hair he suddenly realized he had to stop. They both had gotten their fill. Joey laid back with a small smile on her lips. Her arms reached out to pull Pacey close. Instead he pulled back. She looked to him. His expression was that of a deer caught in headlights. He stood up still staring at her. Pacey began to walk away.  
  
"Pace? Where are you going?" She called after him.  
  
He stopped at the stairs. Pacey shook his head. "I'm sorry, that was wrong. I'm really sorry Jo." She was stunned. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing." He muttered and ran up the stairs. She heard his bedroom door slam.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunday, February 15, 2017  
  
  
  
It was early morning. Joey was in her terry cloth robe drinking a cup of tea in the kitchen. She has spent some of the night crying, some trying to sober up and the rest trying to figure out what happened between she and Pacey.  
  
Pacey made his way to the kitchen. He noticed that the light over the sink was on. In the darkness he could make out the silouhette of Joey. Instead of addressing her he poured himself a glass of water. As he took a sip he leaned against the counter and they stared at each other.  
  
"Are you waiting for me to say something comforting? Are you waiting for me to fix this? Because you'll be waiting an awful long time." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
He bowed his head. "I don't know what I'm waiting for Jo. You can't fix this. But do you think we can push past it?"  
  
"Push past? No I don't think we can push past this right now Pace. You can't dream of her and have sex with me."  
  
"That's not the way it was."  
  
"Isn't it. Why don't you tell me how it was Pace? Because right now I have no idea. You can't just f*ck me and leave me naked and defenseless on the floor of the hallway. What the hell was that?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jo, I really am. I made a mistake."  
  
"No I made the mistake. I love Gracie and Owen but I should have never come here. I knew this could only end badly."  
  
"End?" He asked as though she had just slapped him across the face.  
  
"End Pace. I can't stay here with you after this. Even if you don't feel it or can't admit it, I have feelings for you and I have since I was seventeen. I don't expect you to say anything back. But if Iever slept with you I wanted love to be involved. No part of that felt like love. You pummeled me on the floor and ran away."  
  
"I pummeled you? I don't even remember who made the first move but all I know is that you didn't seem to object. I wasn't exactly having sex with myself." He said trying to control his temper.  
  
"No, no you weren't but you'll never be having it with me again. The kids will be home in a few hours. I've talked to the London office of Rolling Stone. I go on assignment in two days. I'll be leaving tonight."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that. I'll be gone for a few weeks then I'll come back to see them. Maybe on spring break they can come visit me."  
  
He nodded. "Whatever you want Jo." Pacey put his glass in the sink. He walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Joey knew she had to go put some clothes on. There was something she had to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy look Mrs. Kersh helped us make these for you." Grace said holding up a Valentine for him.  
  
"We made some for Aunt Jo too." Owen smiled.  
  
Pacey felt the knife twist in his heart. He knelt down and hugged them close to him. "I think Aunt Jo will like that."  
  
He thought he might be sick to his stomach. When they cried over Jo, when they looked to him for comfort how could he possibly not feel guilt. He wished they would understand, he wished he could confess. Pacey thought he might lose it. He couldn't imagine a life without Joey.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So here I am. I did it. I messed up everything. I'm letting you down, big surprise right. I'm the f*ck up, you're the perfect one." Jo yelled at Emma's stone. She could feel her presence behind her. Jo turned on her. "You told me this would work. I believed you or at least I wanted to."  
  
"It can work Jo." Emma said trying to comfort her.  
  
"You trusted me with your children and now I'm leaving them. And I've slept with your husband. How is that for a soul sister. You're dead a year and I hop into the sack with him. Guess I've proven my loyalty." She said angrily.  
  
Emma shook her head. "You are so good and so loyal. Do you think I chose you to help them because of your great homemaking skills? He loves you Jo and you love him. You're both just too stupid and stubborn to admit it."  
  
"Classic Emma Witter. You can ramble on about love to someone else. Pacey loves you."  
  
"Yes he does. I'm the past though." Emma said grabbing Jo by the shoulders.  
  
"No you are very much alive to him. In fact he was thinking of you when he was in me."  
  
Emma took a breath. "Did he say that?"  
  
"He didn't have to."  
  
"Maybe the two of you really need to talk. Don't just run Jo because you won't feel any better. You ran years ago and you still regret it. Do you want to live with unresolved issues forever?" Emma asked.  
  
Jo began to walk away. "I can live with it." She heard herself say that and it sounded so cruel.  
  
"Can you? What happens when time runs out on you Joey? I lived a pretty full life, I said the things I needed to and I loved fully. I am not here with regret in my heart or on my mind. Next time you look into his beautiful blue eyes say exactly what's in your heart, listen to the heart." They were both crying.  
  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me. God forgive me for what I am about to do." With that Joey ran away from her vision. She swore she could see Emma kneeling by her stone, tears in her eyes begging for Jo to tell Pacey.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was lunchtime when Joey returned to the house. Owen and Gracie had just finished their sandwiches and Pacey was cleaning up. She didn't want to drag this out. Jo was leaving tonight. She had made arrangements with Jolie to take charge of the shop and stay in touch on email and by phone.  
  
The first thing she saw were the Valentines the kids left out for her. Her heart dropped. "Guys, did you make these yourself?" She asked.  
  
They nodded. Owen spoke. "Mrs. Kersh showed us how."  
  
"That was nice of her." Joey paused a moment. She sat beside them at the table. "We have to talk guys."  
  
"Are you okay Aunt Jo?" Gracie asked as she covered Jo's hand with her own.  
  
Joey nodded. "Yes I am kiddo. I have to talk to you and Owen though."  
  
"About what?" Grace asked.  
  
"Well I got a call early this morning from the magazine I used to work for. There is a very special assignment in London and they want me to photograph it."  
  
"Are you going to London?" She asked.  
  
Jo nodded. "I'm leaving tonight."  
  
"Forever?" Owen asked with fear in his eyes.  
  
"No not forever. But I am going to move back into my old apartment there for a while."  
  
"You're not going to live with us anymore." Grace panicked.  
  
"I'm not going to be in this house, no. But I will be back in just a few weeks to see you and then I thought you could come to London for spring break."  
  
"Don't leave Aunt Jo." Owen said holding her arm.  
  
"I'm not going for forever O. Just for a little while. Aunt Jo needs to do this job. I've been away from my work for a very long time." She explained trying not to cry. Jo noticed Pacey standing at the sink with his head down. He had nothing to say and for that she wanted to knock him down and beat him.  
  
"But you won't live her with us anymore?" Grace asked.  
  
Joey nodded. "No I won't be. But it doesn't mean I won't ever live in Capeside again."  
  
"Don't leave me Aunt Jo." Owen cried.  
  
She hugged him into her arms. "Sweetheart I'm not going for forever."  
  
"May I be excused?" Gracie asked looking to Pacey.  
  
"Of course." He looked to her seeing all the pain and fear cloud her eyes. None of this was going to be easy. He dreaded watching Jo walk out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"London." Ian said.  
  
"London? Why London?" Jen asked.  
  
"That is where we traditionally finish up the album. But I understand if you don't want to come along." He said.  
  
"It's not that. I'll talk to Jack and make it work. When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning. Sorry for the short notice but the guys aren't exactly well put together and the label wants this thing as soon as we can get it to them."  
  
Jen kissed his forehead. "The life of a rock star." They both laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Pacey asked as he went into Gracie's room.  
  
She shrugged. "About what?"  
  
"Clever. Do you want to talk about Aunt Jo?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She's coming back Gracie, she promised."  
  
"She promised to stay with me and Owen too. So which one should I believe?"  
  
A knock came at Gracie's door. It was Jo holding Owen. "My car is here to take me to the airport. Can I get kisses goodbye?"  
  
Gracie never said a word. Pacey took her hand and they all went down to the front hallway. Owen began to cry. Joey hugged him and promised to call tomorrow morning. Pacey took him into his arms.  
  
"I'll talk to you every day. I'll even send you some pictures in your email, okay?" Jo said to Gracie kneeling beside her.  
  
"Okay." Gracie said barely loud enough to hear. Jo hugged her and Grace weakly complied.  
  
"Don't go Aunt Jo. Please don't go. I'll be good, I promise." Owen begged as he began to cry and flail in Pacey's arms.  
  
"Oh O it's not because you're bad. You're a wonderful kid. Bye guys." She had to get out of there. As she walked down the walk she could hear Owen's screams and cries. He was begging her, promising to be good. As she was about to get in the car she could hear.  
  
"Don't leave like Mommy." He cried and yelled. "Don't leave me like Mommy."  
  
Quickly she shut the car door and bawled. She cried so hysterically by the time they had made it halfway to the airport the driver had to pull by the side of the road so she could vomit. Now she was totally alone as she always suspected she would be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tuesday, February 17, 2017  
  
  
  
Doug had come by to sit with Owen and Gracie afterschool. Starting tomorrow they would have a sitter. Pacey had talked to some friends and was referred to a sweet older woman. Now Doug and Pacey were in the living room. Pacey handed his brother a beer.  
  
"So come on little brother, tell me what happened." Doug said as he took a seat on the couch.  
  
Pacey sat in the armchair facing him. "She left." He said with a sigh.  
  
"No Pace. Jo didn't just pick up and leave because she felt like it. So what's the story?"  
  
He took a deep breath and looked down at his feet. His eyes made contact with Doug's and suddenly he blurted, "We had sex."  
  
"Sex?" Doug asked only mildly surprised.  
  
"It was a mistake though. Unfortunately it's not really one of those mistakes I could take back."  
  
"I'd say." Doug whistled. "There has still got to be more."  
  
"Saturday night..." Pacey began.  
  
"Valentines Day," Doug groaned. There was a holiday ruined for the poor girl, he thought.  
  
Pacey could only nod. "She went on this date with my partner, Bobby. When she came home I was enjoying a bottle of scotch and I asked her to join me. Somehow some of it got spilled on her dress. We went into the bathroom to clean it. One thing led to another and suddenly we were going at it."  
  
"It doesn't sound like Jo was unwilling."  
  
"When we were, ya know, finished I felt extreme guilt. I left her laying there. I just had to get away."  
  
"You jackass."  
  
"Listen you're not telling me anything I don't know. It was dumb but I panicked and reverted back to my old ways."  
  
"Did you two ever talk?"  
  
Pacey nodded. We both said a lot of things. But Jo told me that I couldn't just sleep with her and think of someone else."  
  
"That someone being your true love, Em. Ouch. Buddy she's got to be hurting."  
  
"Yeah but Dougie I wasn't thinking of Em. That was what scared me so much. The fact that I was giving so much of myself to her. I mean I felt so connected to Jo and I never thought of Em once. That scared me. I'm not ready to let Emma go."  
  
"You're never gonna want to let go of her. And in some way you never will. But are you ready to let go of Joey?"  
  
"Did I want her to go? No. Gracie and Owen are torn up. And I know it's my fault but what could I do to make her stay?"  
  
"Oh I don't know Pace. How about you tell her how you feel. At the very least you could've told her why you walked away and left her.  
  
"Joey knows that she's my absolute best friend."  
  
"That's it? That's all? I don't think so. The longer you close yourself off Pace the more you're going to push away people who care."  
  
Pacey sighed in frusteration. He had no idea what to do. Life wasn't supposed to work out this way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dominick and all of his bandmates were back in London. Dom loved being home. He was ready to finish the new Blaze album and eventually go on tour. He hoped Ian's baby wouldn't hold up the works. It wasn't as though he could be mad, his best mate was so happy.  
  
Sitting in Ruddy's Pub, Dom was visiting with some childhood friends. Another group of guys were surronding a woman. They were getting quite carried away. Dom turned to look at all the commotion. To his surprise he saw Joey Potter up on a table seductively dancing. She was obnoxiously plastered.  
  
"Hey isn't that the gal that Ian was shacked up with?" One of Dom's friends asked.  
  
"Yeah." He muttered distracted. Dom excused himself and stood toward the restrooms. He pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello." A woman's voice answered.  
  
"Jen?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yes Dominick, Jen, Ian's wife." She laughed. "Everytime you call you sound surprised to hear me."  
  
"Sorry luv. LIsten I hate to be short but is Ian 'round?"  
  
"Sure. Just a minute."  
  
The line picked up. "Dommer what's going on?" Ian asked.  
  
"Actually I'm down at Ruddy's. There's an old friend of yours here and I have the distinct feeling you should come here and collect her."  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Does f*ckable phot journalist ring a bell?" Dom remembered the first encounter with Joey. He and Ian had discussed her and thrown that term around at first.  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
"Right where?" Jen asked.  
  
"Promise to tell you later." He gave her forehead a quick kiss. "Bye."  
  
As Ian got into his car he couldn't help but wonder what the hell Jo was doing in London? And why would she ever go to Ruddy's?  
  
When Ian walked into the bar he found Jo sitting on some guys lap. He could recognize from the glassy look in her eyes and flushed face that she was indeed drunk. The first thing he could think to do was get her away from the stranger and bring her home.  
  
"Jo." He said now standing before her.  
  
She looked up with a smile on her face. "Ian? What're you doin' here?" She slurred.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. Let's just go home, okay?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't have a home. I want to stay here."  
  
"You can come home with me." The stranger suddenly spoke up. Jo gave him a smile.  
  
"Thanks buddy but I'm going to take her home." Ian said as he began to pull Jo up by her arm.  
  
"She yours?" The guy asked.  
  
"Close enough." He sighed as he started to pull Jo out of the bar. As they made it out the front door the sky opened up and began to rain. Jo pulled free from his grip.  
  
"I don't need to be saved Ian. But thanks." Jo started to walk away from him.  
  
"What the hell is going on Jo? Don't just walk away from me. I'm not just anybody, I thought we were closer than this."He yelled after her.  
  
Jo stopped where she stood. Her shoulders slumped. Ian could tell she was crying. "I don't know what's going on."  
  
He went to her. They were both soaked through. Ian's arms wrapped around her tightly. "Come on let's get out of this rain."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got into the apartment it was cool and half empty. Ian had moved most of his stuff out after their breakup. Joey hadn't been to London since before Emma's death.  
  
They were both soaking wet. Ian focused on getting Jo out of her wet things. He helped her pull her sweater off. Underneath she wore a white tank top that clung to her. The water made it transparent and her hardened nipples showed through clearly.  
  
"Come on Jo, you'd better get out of these things before you catch your death." Ian held out a fleece robe.  
  
She only laughed. Her laughing continued until the tears came. "Remember when you loved me?"  
  
He nodded. "Where are you going with this?"  
  
"Do you know how much I wanted to love you back? It killed me that I couldn't feel the same way. I hated these feelings for him all these years, my God, fifteen years Ian. Fifteen years, maybe more than that, that I've loved that man. Now I'm more alone than I've ever been all my life. Before there was the promise of him or maybe I just had no idea what my life was missing but to have to know that, to have to know that we're really through."  
  
"Tell me what happened Jo." He said feeling his chest tighten as her tears flowed.  
  
"We had too much to drink and before we knew it we were having this crazy, passionate sex in the bathroom. After he was done with me he said he'd made a mistake. Ian he left me there naked and ran away." She cried harder.  
  
"Oh God Jo." He held her to him.  
  
"He was thinking of her. That has to be it. That sex wasn't about me or us."  
  
He took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "That can't be it. I've made love to you Joey and even if I wanted to I can't imagine being able to think of another woman or anything else."  
  
"I wish you were right but I know it. I've fooled myself into believing I could help to fill the void that Emma left."  
  
"I don't know what to say. God knows if I did, I'd say it."  
  
"Can you just hold me and maybe I could pretend like I'm safe and loved."  
  
"You are safe and loved. You're here with me and I love you Jo." She rested her head on his chest.  
  
"This is cozy." A voice said from the doorway. Both Ian and Joey looked to see Jen, hands on hips. The scene before her was not what she was expecting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jen had left the apartment as quickly as she had entered. Ian knew he had to go after her. Joey pratically shoved him out the door with promises that she would be okay. When Ian arrived back at the house he and Jen had been living in her found his wife sitting in near darkness.  
  
"Jen." He said as he flipped a light on.  
  
"Come for your things? Moving back with Jo?" She asked bitterly without looking at him.  
  
"What are you talking about Jen? I love you, I'm married to you, having a baby with you."  
  
"But you're always concerned with her, you're always confiding in her, talking about the old days with her, and now you're cuddling half naked with her. You tell me Ian." Now she looked to him with anger and sadness.  
  
"Don't you believe I love you? There is no one else Jen. Not Joey, not anyone. I thought you knew me better than that. And I never thought you were petty enough to let some jealous dillusions keep you from helping a friend."  
  
"What did Joey need help with? Taking that tank top off? Getting off? Or both?"  
  
"Listen to me. Joey is my friend. She was in trouble, she is in trouble. Instead of asking the two people you're supposed to trust the most what was going on you stormed out leaving her alone."  
  
"No one forced you to come home Ian."  
  
"You storm out into a stormy night, carrying my baby and I'm supposed to what sit back and hope you get home okay. Wow Jen I've never seen this side of you."  
  
"Yeah I guess I missed out on your womanizing, adultering side too."  
  
"Joey is my friend for the very last time. She is someone who I'll never just stop caring about. I truly thought you cared for her too. Do you know that Pacey fucked her and dumped her? Do you know that her heart is torn up and that she's now drunk and alone? I can only assure you that I love you Jen. I can't force you to see the truth if you loved me though you'd know I'd never even consider sleeping with Joey."  
  
Jen felt bad now. She had no idea what had happened between Pacey and Joey. Her jealousy was still not quelled. Ian was about to walk upstairs. "Do you know how hard it is it hear you talk about her sometime or when you two are together telling old stories."  
  
"I'm sorry. Jen, Jo has nothing on you. You're not in competition with her. You and I are bonded like only a husband and wife can be. And Joey and I have a friendship that is very different from any other friendship I have. Forget that we were ever lovers. When we first met I was so screwed up. You want truths, how about Jo kept me from putting my whole career, my future, everything I'd worked for up my nose. She dried me out from the drugs. Helped me write again, record again. Then she did the most selfless thing. She gave us each other."  
  
Neither were sure how it happened but they ended up in each others arms. Jen vowed to speak to Joey and apologize in the morning. Their best friend didn't deserve the crap Jen had just pulled on her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thursday, March 1, 2017  
  
"Next?" Mason asked Jack.  
  
"Three blocks over on 12th. It's two recipient's, Delia Malloy and Eli Malloy." Jack said looking down at the clipboard. Mason and Jack had become much more involved with the HIV/AIDS meal program. Every Thursday they delivered.  
  
A few moments later they were in front of an older apartment building. Jack got the hot dinners out of Mason's car. Mason rang the buzzer. A frail looking young woman opened up.  
  
"Hello." Mason gave a handsome smile. "I'm Mason Carter and this is Jack McPhee, we're from the Council's meal program. We have a delivery for Delia and Eli."  
  
"I'm Delia. Nice to meet you." She put a hand out to shake with both men. "Please come in."  
  
"Where should I put them?" Jack asked looking around the cramped apartment.  
  
"Would you mind terribly putting them in the kitchen? It's through that door."  
  
"I'll be right back." Jack smiled.  
  
"Eli. Eli come on down and say hello to our guests." Delia called upstairs. A beautiful young boy came running down the stairs. He had bright green green eyes and dark hair. Both Mason and Jack couldn't help but admire the beauty of the child. "This is my son Eli. Eli this is Jack and Mason. They came to bring us dinner. What do you say?"  
  
"Thank you." He gave a shy smile and hid behind his mother.  
  
"How old are you Eli?" Mason asked.  
  
"Six. How old are you?"  
  
All of them laughed. "He's very old Eli." Jack replied. They all knew this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Friday, March 2, 2017  
  
  
  
"Good morning Jane. Is my husband in?" Andie asked Dawson's assistant.  
  
"Mr. Leery is not only in but alone."  
  
"What a rarity." Andie gave a smile and entered through the oversized doors. "Good morning Mr. Leery, can you spare a few moments for me?"  
  
Dawson looked up from his paperwork. "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had a meeting with Dick Travers. He producing a new picture and I want to get some of my clients casted."  
  
"I see. So can I talk you into an early lunch?" He asked looking to his watch as he stood.  
  
Andie nodded. "I was going to ask you the same question." They shared a kiss. "Shall we go out or order in?"  
  
Before Dawson could answer the intercom buzzed. "Mr. Leery you have an important call from a Detective Lopez on line one." Jane called.  
  
"Just a minute." Dawson returned to the other side of his desk and picked up his phone. "Detective Lopez this is Dawson Leery." Andie watched as Dawson intently listened to what the man on the other side of the phone said to him. He went from looking as though he were concentrating to pale white in one moment. "I'll be right there." He put the phone back on the reciever.  
  
"Dawson, what, what is it?"  
  
"We've got to go Andie, right now." Dawson grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pacey stared out the window. He watched as people rushed down the crowded Boston streets at lunch hour. His mind was a million miles away from the tobacco suit that his firm was dealing with. He had to be in court in less than an hour and no part of him wished to buckle down and prepare.  
  
Joey had occupied his thoughts since she had left. He wanted to call her or say something but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What would he say? How would she react?  
  
"Witter." Bobby Donnell said from the doorway of Pacey's office.  
  
He turned. "Come in."  
  
Bobby sat in a chair next to Pacey's desk. He looked uncomfortable. "Pacey, Jo left me a voice mail days three weeks ago saying she was on assignment. I haven't heard from her since. Is everything okay?"  
  
Pacey wasn't exatly sure how to answer that. "Jo has a lot on her plate right now. I'm sure when she gets back in town she'll give you a call."  
  
"Any ideas when that will be?"  
  
Pacey shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
Bobby was really confused now. "Wait a second Witter. You mean to tell me that she's living with you and the kids and you have no idea when she is coming back?"  
  
Now Pacey really had no idea what to say. The telephone interupted them. "If you'll excuse me a minute." Pacey picked up the call. In a moment the day had gone from bad to worse. "I'm on my way." He put the phone down. "Bobby I have to go."  
  
"Go where? You're supposed to be in court in less than an hour."  
  
"You'll have to go in as lead counsel or get it postponed because I have to go and I have to go now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You up for lunch?" Joey asked Jen. They had been shopping around for the nursery in the New York apartment.  
  
"I'm always good to eat." Jen laughed as she patted her stomach. Jen had made an effort in the last few weeks to spend time with Jo. Her friend was in real agony over leaving her 'family' behind. Jen also felt pretty rotten about accusing Joey and Ian of messing around.  
  
The women finally agreed on lunch in their favorite spot, a little cafe about a block away from Jen and Ian's London home. They ordered lunch.  
  
"I'm so glad you talked me into shopping with you today. I think Gracie and Owen will love the stuff I picked up for them." Jo said staring down at the table linens.  
  
"Speaking of the kids, when are you going back to Capeside?" Jen asked.  
  
Jo shook her head. "I really don't know Jen. Right now I just don't think I can do it."  
  
"But it's killing you to be away from them. Jo don't deal with Pacey now but you really should be with Grace and Owen."  
  
"Can we not discuss this?" She sighed. "I have a ton of guilt already."  
  
Jen nodded. "I'm sorry Jo. I really am." The two began to dig through their side salads. Ian entered the cafe. Jen noticed her husband immediately and waved. He looked panicked. "Ian what is it?"  
  
"You have to try not to get yourself worked up, okay? Honestly it's not good news. We have to go." He snapped.  
  
Joey was in shock. "Go where?"  
  
"I'll tell you on the way to the airport."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How adorable was that little boy today?" Jack asked Mason as he sipped spring water.  
  
"Exquisite. And so smart."  
  
"It's a shame that his mother is so sick. I wonder if he ever gets out of that apartment beyond school?"  
  
"Good question. Do you think it would be rude of us to ask Delia?" Mason asked.  
  
"I don't think so. Maybe we could take him to a ball game or something."  
  
"That would be fun." Suddenly the phone rang. Mason grabbed it. "Mason Carter speaking." Jack was about to walk into the next room when he heard, "Mrs Ryan you have to talk slower."  
  
Jack hoped it wasn't Jen. Why else would Grams be calling? His heart was nearly ready to bounce from his chest. Mason motioned to Jack. He went to him. Mason handed the phone over and took Jack's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Agent Knorr this is Mr. and Mrs. Leery." Detective Lopez introduced them.  
  
"I'm sorry about the situation." Agent Knorr said with sincerity. "We're working diligently to bring this situation to an end."  
  
"I want to help. What do these people want?" Dawson asked.  
  
"Mr. Leery we still have no idea. All we know is that at ten a.m. five men armed with guns, grenades and various other explosives entered your daughter's school. This was a planned attack by the looks of it. Around the perimeter of the building are mine devices and other explosives rigged."  
  
Andie was crying. "Are al the children okay? Do we know that much?"  
  
Agent Knorr and Detective Lopez looked to each other. "We have no idea yet." Det. Lopez answered.  
  
This nightmare had lasted nearly four hours. Dawson and Andie both felt out of control and petrified. Dawson's assistant had called his parents. He assumed that they would call everyone who needed to be informed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bessie, we just landed. How are they?" Pacey asked after Gracie and Owen.  
  
"They're okay Pace. Don't worry about them. They'll be fine here with Bodie and I. Just be with Dawson and Andie, okay?"  
  
"Gotcha Bess. Tell them I'll talk to them tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"I will Pace. Good luck."  
  
He hung the phone up. Pacey watched as Mitch yelled at the Hertz Rental Agent in frusteration. There must be something wrong. Pacey had been able to get on the same flight as Mitch and Gale to L.A.  
  
"Is everything okay over here?" He asked.  
  
"Did we not call from the plane and explain we needed a car quickly? Now this moron tells me he's not sure if he has one." Mitch boomed.  
  
Pacey looked to the rental agent. "Mitch let me see what I can do. Why don't you go check on Gale." Mitch nodded and joined his wife. "I'm sorry about that. Listen we're not in a rush to a spa or a meeting. This is a real emergency. Their granddaughter is being held hostage in that school here in L.A."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I had no idea. Let me get my manager to bump someone. You'll have a car in less than ten minutes."  
  
  
  
"I feel like we're never gonna get there." Joey said impatiently as she paced the length of the jet. Ian was able to get them on his record labels private jet for the flight to Los Angeles.  
  
"Just one more hour." Ian said looking at his watch for the millionth time.  
  
"I don't know how much more we can all take." Jen said taking a deep breath.  
  
"I know. This is all begiinning to feel real ridiculous. Why is God always testing us? Can we never just be happy?" Joey asked.  
  
"Why don't we just stay positive. Dawson and Andie won't need our negativity." Ian said taking Jen's hand and motioning for Joey to sit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you all for coming." Agent Knorr said to the masses gathered at St. Paul's Church across the street from the school. Families of the children trapped inside of the school were waiting anxiously for every word that Agent Knorr had to say. He continued, "We have recieved the demands from the gunmen. They are a part of a militia group called, Brothers United Against Established Government. They are demanding the release of a fellow member from prision. Another demand is a small jet to a still undisclosed location. The last demand is difficult. The gunmen seem to know who each child is and they have complied a file on each of you. They demand each of you hand over something in return for your child. Some will be required to give money and some are asked for services." A collective gasp was heard. "These people aren't stupid they knew enough to hold up this school and to gain information on you all. We're doing all we can to get your children out of this safely but it is taking time. We may need to give into some of their demands.:"  
  
The room went crazy. Jack held Andie as Mason sat beside them. Dawson was numb. He had no idea how any of this could possibly end okay. Questions were shouted at the two men centerstage but very few were answered. The four of them finally filed out of the church. Dawson suddenly heard his name being called. He looked to see what direction it came from. It was his father. At Mitch's side were Gale and Pacey.  
  
Mitch embraced his son as Gale stroked his hair. Pacey gave Andie a kiss on the cheek. "Hang in there And. We're gonna get her the hell out of there."  
  
"We have to Pace, we have to." Andie cried on his shoulder. Now together, minus three they sat in relative quiet, waiting and praying.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, it's a mob scene." Jo sighed.  
  
"Look at these vultures," Jen was referring to the media.  
  
"Yeah, ready to pounce on any small detail. Add to the pain and worry."  
  
Ian had to do some fast talking to get them past the police line. Once beyond it they were lost in a sea of frantic parents and crying families. Jo couldn't allow herself to think of the full magnitude of the events happening around her or she feared she would fall apart.  
  
"Jackers. Jack McPhee, over here." Jen yelled out. Both Ian and Joey followed behind her. As soon as they approached Jo's eyes landed on Pacey. Her heart stopped a moment. They hadn't truly spoken since the day she left. She could see worry in his eyes. As he looked to Dawson and Andie he wore the same sad expression he used to look at Emma with when she had no idea he was watching her struggle.  
  
The girls huddled around Gale and Andie as Ian patted Dawson on the shoulder offering him any help or support he could give. Pacey turned to see Joey. Their eyes met and there were no words. They aknowledged each other with a nod.  
  
Detective Lopez and Agent Knorr approached the group. "Mr and Mrs. Leery, I think we're gonna need to have a few words with you." Agent Knorr said.  
  
Andie jumped. "Is Kat, is my daughter okay?"  
  
Det. Lopez nodded, "As far as we know Mrs. Leery all the children seem to be okay. Can we go into the church a moment?"  
  
"Let's go." Dawson said. "Let's all go."  
  
Det. Lopez and Agent Knorr looked to the newly expanded Leery Clan. They weren't sure aobut divulging information to all of these people but if it helped the family they would give it a shot.  
  
As they reached the parlor of the church hushed conversation between Mitch, Jack, Andie, Gale and Jen was going on. Suddenly they stopped walking. Mitch announced, "Gale and Jen decided to go to the house and stay with Michaela. I'm going to go get them settled and I'll be back." There were no arguments. It was better that Jen didn't feel too much stress and that she get to relax.  
  
Once in the parlor they sat waiting to hear what was going on. Andie and Dawson held hands. Pacey stood by the windows and looked out. Mason stood behind Jack's chair. Joey sat alone staring down at her hands.  
  
"These people want some publicity for their cause. They know exactly who they are holding like we said." Agent Knorr began.  
  
Detective Lopez picked up without skipping a beat. "They want you Mr. Leery."  
  
"Me?" Dawson asked. "For what?" Everyone was intrigued now.  
  
"You are the head of Titan Studios. And you used to direct motion pictures?" Knorr asked looking to Dawson.  
  
"Nearly another lifetime ago."  
  
Knorr continued. "Well Mr. Leery they want you to direct a small documentary on today's events. You, a camera man and a crew guy have been requested."  
  
"Will they let my daughter go? They can have me if they let her go."  
  
"We've already asked. They will consider it once you're inside."  
  
"What guarantees do we get on his life?" Jack spoke up.  
  
"Anyone going inside is risking their life. When you go in you can't wear a vest, no weapons, no tracking devices." Det. Lopez explained.  
  
"No." Andie shook her head. "No Dawson, this is too dangerous."  
  
"I have to Andie there is no alternative here. I can't just leave her. I"m going in." The room was hushed for a moment.  
  
"The tricky part is your crew. They can't be police officers, they can't be black, gay, ethnic or alternative in any way. They must be deemed suitable by the group. They have sent out these questions to us." Knorr said pulling out two manilla envelopes.  
  
"What the hell kind of Hollywood people would risk their lives to save children?" Dawson asked feeling the anger rise in him.  
  
"I'd do it but I don't fit the criteria." Jack said.  
  
"Leaves me out.:" Mason sighed.  
  
"The camera can't be any harder that it was in eleventh grade. I'm going with you." Pacey spoke up.  
  
"Pace you pull crew. I've got the camera. I"m going too." Ian spoke up.  
  
Dawson nodded to them. "You sure?" Both men reiterated their commitment.  
  
"You can't really do this Ian, what if something happens to you?" Jack said suddenly. "Jen is waiting for your return. She and your baby."  
  
"I'll be careful Jack, I promise but I can't just let this go. I know a camera pretty well."  
  
"But not better than me.:" Joey said. Now all attention was focused on her. "Let me go in."  
  
Before anyone else had a chance to speak Pacey said, "No, on no uncertain terms. You aren't to go anywhere near that building."  
  
"You don't get to make that decision. I'm a photographer guys. I can promise them major coverage."  
  
Detective Lopez shook his head. "They'll get it anyway Ms. but I don't think they like the idea of women doing mens jobs. It would be better if you stay out here with us."  
  
All discussion ceased as Knorr and Lopez had Pacey and Ian fill out the questions. Joey paced the length of the hallway outside of the parlor. How could Pacey even consider doing something so dangerous? How could Owen and Gracie have happiness with not only a mother dead but their father?  
  
Pacey had answered the questions. Then he rummaged through his carry on bag for a pair of jeans and a button down Abercrombie shirt. He wanted to get out of this suit to go in to the school. As he made his way to the bathroom he ran straight into Joey.  
  
"Excuse me." He tried to make it past her without a confrontation.  
  
"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Jo spat staring daggers at the back of his head. Pacey stopped without turning to look at her.  
  
"What do you want me to say Jo?"  
  
"First of all, sorry for going all parental on you in there. I can go where I like Pacey. And secondly I'd like you to say that you've come to your senses and you're not going in there."  
  
"I'm sorry I came off like a jerk. And you know I have to do this." Without another word he pushed the door open to the mens room and went in. Joey was hot on his heels and followed him. He finally turned.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" He said frusterated.  
  
"I'm asking you not to do this. In fact if it suits your ego more, I'm begging you not to do this Pace." Her face fell and her words caught in her throat.  
  
"It'll be okay Jo. I'll be careful." He tried to assure her.  
  
"And if it's not? What happens to the kids? How do I explain that their Daddy is gone too?"  
  
Pacey looked down for a moment. Then his blue eyes pierced right through Jo. "I'm coming out of this Jo, I promise."  
  
She nodded wanting so badly to believe him. "Don't try and be a hero, okay?" Jo wanted to say more.  
  
Pacey needed to hear more. He wanted to tell her how he was hurting without her. Instead he gave her hand a quick squeeze. She left the bathroom and he changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So should I call Jen or what?" Jack asked as he watched Ian look over the camera and battery pack.  
  
"I don't think I should worry her."  
  
"Then don't do this. I know you're doing a good thing here Ian and you're doing it for my niece but if anything happens to you I don't think Jen would survive it."  
  
"And that's why everything will work out."  
  
A voice came from the doorway. "That seems to be their mantra. I just talked to the other thick headed, Harrison Ford wannabe." Jo said with a tinge of irritation in her worried tone. "So I guess I can't talk you out of this either."  
  
"I guess I'm a lost cause Jo. Sorry." Ian said turning to look in her eyes.  
  
"I think I'll go find Andie." Jack said. Joey walked into the room and put her hand on Ian's shoulder. He closed his eyes a moment and exhaled.  
  
"Please promise me that you're going to be okay."  
  
"You know I can't do that, you know I can't make any guarantees." Ian said sitting down.  
  
Jo sat beside him. "I'll have the three of you in there then. I may lose my mind from the stress you're causing me." She sighed.  
  
"I'll watch his back Jo, that I promise." Ian said taking her hand.  
  
"I know you will but I want you to take care of yourself too." She felt on the brink of crying. Jo knew that if she let the tears come that there would be no way of stopping them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know you have to do this Dawson but you have to promise me, promise the girls that you'll be careful. You don't have to be so brave. Just come out of there in one piece." Andie cried.  
  
Dawson looked to his wife. She was a mess with worry and fear. He could see it wearing her down. The bags forming around her eyes and the lines in her face said it all. Of course he had no choice he had to bring Andie, Kat and he had to do it quickly. His baby girl was alone and scared in that place. The place he and Andie always thought she'd be safe, guarded from the violence of Los Angeles. "I'll be careful Andie, I promise you that. Just pray for us, okay and think good thoughts."  
  
Andie nodded. Dawson pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you Dawson Leery."  
  
"And I love Andrea Leery. I love you and I'm coming home to you with Kat in my arms." He choked out. They kissed.  
  
Det. Lopez cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry to interupt Mr. and Mrs. Leery but Agent Knorr is ready for the three of you."  
  
Dawson held Andie's hand as he followed the detective outside. Pacey, Joey, Ian, Mason and Jack all stood around a truck. Worry clouded the faces of Joey, Mason and Jack. Ian and Pacey looked strangely calm as though they had fought with the fear demon. Dawson knew he owed these men who were putting their lives on the line a lot.  
  
Agent Knorr and a few other men explained the equipment and the setup. The three would be entering unarmed and unshielded through the main entrance. Once inside they would have to play it by ear. Joey didn't think it sounded like much of a plan at all. It sounded as though they were mere pawns in the game being played by these militia psychos.  
  
"I'm going to go to make contact and tell them that you're ready to enter the building. I'll be back so please be here and ready." Agent Knorr said.  
  
Joey felt anxious. She wasn't sure whether she was coming or going. Suddenly she felt herself pacing, her heart about to bounce from her chest. She could not take anymore when she finally cornered Pacey. "Don't do this."  
  
"We're back at that again. Jo I told you."  
  
"I know what you told me. Don't do this Pace. I have a bad feeling. Let me go or someone else, just don't do this." Joey was in his face.  
  
He could feel the heat her body exuded as she was nearly pressed against him. In that moment he wanted to grab her, hold her and assure her. "I won't let you go. It has to be me Jo, Dawson needs me."  
  
"That's very fucking noble of you. But what about Grace and Owen?" She nearly shouted. Then in a whisper, "What about me?"  
  
"I'm coming out of this and coming home to all of you. Trust that Jo." It lasted only a moment but Pacey leaned in and quickly kissed her lips. She never got a chance to respond as they were being led to the front gates of the school.  
  
"You better come home to me Jailbait, you better. I'm counting on you." She said quietly and let a tear fall down her face as Andie took her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ian had never seen anything like this before. They were advised to be careful of the explosives rigged around the perimeters. Helicopters clouded the skies. The dark night was illuminated by stadium lights pointed at the building and surronding areas. Was this what war was like? He was grown man more scared then he'd ever been. He wondered what those small children must be like. Especially Kat, his mind kept falling back on the little girl who would sit in his lap or dance and entertain. He prayed for her safety.  
  
They were now inside the building. Just in the door and a man approached. "Put the bags down. Against the wall. Arms up on the wall, legs apart. Welcome to our world gentleman." The man laughed. They were frisked and bags thorougly searched. Finally they were led into the small auditorium of the school.  
  
"Which one of you is Mr. Leery?" The man sitting up front, holding a large gun asked.  
  
"I am." Dawson spoke up trying to convey no fear. "I'd like to see my daughter. Kathryn Leery."  
  
"Are you not intimidated by these men who hold your life and the life of your friends in their hands? You ask a lot when I have seen nothing in return." He smiled.  
  
"I'll give you whatever you want."  
  
"I'm aware of that. So why don't we start."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's only been a half hour and I think I'm going to have a stroke." Jack said to Mason.  
  
"I know." Mason paced behind the police baricade. "Just imagine how they feel." He gestured to Joey and Andie.  
  
"I can't or else I'll really lose it." Jack looked to Mason. His boyfriend seemed distracted. He watched the FBI intently.  
  
"What's so interesting?" Jack asked.  
  
"What exactly are they doing? Why is everyone suddenly geared up? See the formation, the lines they're in?" Jack looked to them. It was bizare. "They're gonna make a fucking move. They're using Dawson, Pacey and Ian as distractions."  
  
"What? They're going to try something with a school full of kids and active explosives wired around the perimeter. This is not good."  
  
"No shit."  
  
Joey noticed the same things that Mason did. She didn't want to alarm Andie. Jack and Mason approached them. "Jack will you sit with Andie a minute. There is something I have to do." He nodded and complied.  
  
Mason made eye contact with Jo. "I think I'll join you." They walked away from Andie and Jack. "You see what I see?"  
  
"Yes. They're not only putting their lives in danger but all of those children." Joey was practically running to Det. Lopez's post. "What are they doing?"  
  
"It's a federal matter now. It's out of my hands." Det. Lopez said frusterated.  
  
"Federal matter, let's remember the bang up job they did at Waco." Mason sighed.  
  
"Let's not." Jo returned. "They will kill everyone in that building, don't they know that?"  
  
"I don't know Ms. Potter but you can't interfere."  
  
"Is that what you think Det. then obviously you haven't had the pleasure of getting to know me. Interfering happens to be my speciality. Would you like to inform Agent Knorr or should I that I am contacting everyone I know in the press to tell them just what exactly is going on here. That the FBI is endangering the lives of innocent people."  
  
"Try it Ms. Potter and they'll arrest you for hindering an FBI investigation."  
  
"Let them."  
  
"It's too late," Mason said nudging her shoulder. "They're going in. Armed with tear gas and rubber bullets I suspect."  
  
Joey held her breath. "I can't watch Mason. I can't watch."  
  
"It'll be over in a minute." Sixty seconds or so and their lives would change, maybe forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The leader, John Jones began his interview with Dawson. He spoke of the intentions of his group and why they chose this school. Why the man who they wanted out of prision should be released. Pacey took care of sound and lights and Ian rolled tape. Things seemed to be going pretty smoothly until one of their men came running into the room.  
  
"Boss, boss." He yelled. "I think they're gonna try to come in."  
  
"What?" John Jones screamed. "In your positions men." They went running toward the front. "Human shields."  
  
Pacey knew exactly what that meant. They would use the children. How many gunmen were there again? Five? They could take five. But could they take the guns? He saw one of the men grab for a small boy. Pacey realized he was holding the large lighting rig. Here goes nothing, he thought. He brought it down hard on the gunmen's head. The boy ran and Pacey ducked behind a row of chairs. A gunshot rang out.  
  
Before anything else could happen explosions were heard. Smoke was heavy in the air. Heat from fire was felt. Ian knew this was their chance to try to evacuate the kids. This auditorium seemed to be the only place occupied beyond some unknown place where one of the gunmen held Kathryn Leery, James Cohen, the son of a corporate raider and Joyce Kent, the wife of car manufacturer, Andrew Kent. His concern now was knocking out the ground windows and getting the children to go. He realized Pacey was at his side. The four gunmen were busy at first trying to shoot at the Agents. Those same Agents must have tripped up some of the explosives. The teachers now quickly helped to remove the children. They walked single file down a stone path. It seemed the only place safe and explosive free. It didn't lead them to the front of the building but to a wooded area in back.  
  
Chaos was all around them. Pacey felt a blow to the back of his head. He heard Ian yell and smack the gun free from the man's hand. It was then he got a look at Dawson. He was running for the stairwell. Frantic to find Kat he was on his own. Pacey followed him. Ian continued to try to evacuate people. Two of the gunment went after Pacey and Dawson.  
  
Ian was unconcerned with everything else. The gunman he had knocked down was back up. Smoke was filling his lungs. He was unable to see his enemy and suddenly all was black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The fires were bright. Mason's body was over Joey's. They were behind Det. Lopez's overturned car. The explosion sent things flying, the ground moved from the force. Joey thought she would puke from the nervousness.  
  
It took only five minutes. The police were shouting that children were running up a hillside behind the school. It looked as though most people were evacuated. Burned Agents screamed. Dead were being dragged past them.  
  
"Casualties in the building. Civillians down." With those words Joey's word spun out of control until she heard herself screaming. She wasn't sure if the screams were from her mouth or in her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy. My Daddy." Andie could hear the screams as she ran to the back of the school. It was definitely Kat. Her heart was pounding.  
  
"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" She yelled to an agent. He pointed. Jack was right behind her. She could feel his presence.  
  
Like a dream she saw her baby. An unfamiliar woman was trying to comfort her. "Kat. Oh Kat." Her little girl was in her arms and it never felt so good.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy's hurt. They hurt Daddy and he's in there." She cried so hard that she began to gag.  
  
"Where's my husband? Dawson Leery, where is Dawson Leery?" She shouted.  
  
"We're not sure Mrs. Leery, we don't have a location on him or his two friends yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay Jo?" Mason asked helping her sit up.  
  
She shook her head. "Where is he? I can't feel him Mason, I can't feel him." Jo said. She felt completely empty inside. Was he dead? Why couldn't she feel Pacey anymore?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pacey could see, could hear. Why couldn't he move though? There was silence in the room where they had found Kat. First there had been gunshots and Dawson reached for Kat. He was reaching for Dawson then there was nothing.  
  
Dawson. Where was Dawson? He thought Dawson was right next to him. He couldn't turn to see though. Why was it so dark? As he tried to focus his eyes he heard her.  
  
"Don't move. Stay still okay?" Emma whispered. The room became light around her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You're hurt and if you move you might make it worse." She said with concern written across her face.  
  
"Am I gonna make it?" He asked seriously.  
  
"Of course. You're a fighter. But you're not just fighting for you here. It's Dawson, Pace and things aren't looking so good." Emma knelt beside Pacey.  
  
"Oh no baby. He's gotta be okay." Pacey sighed.  
  
"You help fight for him. He needs you like he always has."  
  
"And I need you. I'm actually scared here. Will you just sit with me?" He asked sounded like a frightened child.  
  
She nodded and touched his face. "I'll be here with you until Joey comes to take you home."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The guys, their guys ended up caught in a spray of bullets. They didn't end until the two bastards killed each other with ricocheted bullets off the concrete wall imbeded themselves in their heads. It was a lucky break for Pacey and Dawson. Lucky, I guess that can be a relative term.  
  
Joey sat helplessly by and willed Pacey to wake up. The doctors believed he would make a full recovery. He'd been shot in the shoulder and the side. The one he took in his right side, thankfully did not hit any major organs or leave him paralyzed. If Pacey had moved suddenly it could have. Something or someone was watching out for him.  
  
It had been over eighteen hours since the FBI teams had dragged he, Dawson and Ian out of there. Joey prayed hard to a God she hardly ever spoke to for the life of her love. Then she talked to Emma hoping maybe, just maybe she had some pull.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Andie sat in the waiting room. Dawson had been in and out of surgeries all night to try and repair the damage. He had massive internal bleeding. One of his major arteries were nicked. Sure he was hero but what if he didn't live to hear the daughter he saved laugh or smile. Andie couldn't allow her thoughts to settle on anything for too long. It pained her to believe that God could take her husband.  
  
Instead she focused hard on prayer trying to remember all of those wise things that Jen's Grams would say. Then she tried hard to focus all of her thoughts on Dawson, hoping that maybe, just maybe he'd feel her, hear her.  
  
She sat in the dark. Andie had asked to be alone. She could only bear the pain enough for her and her darling right now. The rest of the world would have to wait. Right now her world revolved around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How could he have been so stupid? Jen thought as she looked to him lying in the bed. He was so damn lucky that those gunmen took him for dead. Of course if he inhaled any more smoke he would have been dead. She would have been left alone to raise their child. No. She couldn't allow herself to think that way. He was safe now. Safe and in her arms.  
  
Ian had nearly single handedly evacuated the auditorum. It was Dawson and Pacey who were able to distract and eventually lead the gunmen to their death. Casualty heavy were the trigger happy FBI Agents who were ordered to storm the building, tripping the explosives. It wasn't actually their faults. They were following orders. It was their wives, mothers, children that she felt for. They wouldn't have this moment of quiet, of happiness, relief knowing that their loved one was safe, was home.  
  
Maybe they weren't totally out of the woods. Dawson. What about Dawson? He was on the brink of death nearly every moment he'd been in this hospital. It had been eighteen hours and the doctors had been fighting to save him for nearly all of them.  
  
Ian had to wake up. They all had to rally. It wasn't so long ago they had to rally around a friend in need. Jen just prayed, yes prayed Grams that the outcome would be so much better this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Was he dreaming? The warm light and scent of lillies enveloped him. If this was heaven sign him up. The water of the creek, the creek of Capeside followed him and he could swear he saw the old Leery house and newer Witter home right down the way. Heaven was Capeside? Who knew.  
  
"Dawson." He heard her voice almost like a song.  
  
"Em? He asked.  
  
"Yes." She smiled.  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
She shook her head. "You're body is fighting the good fight but you're still in limbo. A friend sent me to comfort you. Keep you from being scared."  
  
"Thank him for me." Dawson said.  
  
Emma nodded. She took his hand in hers and led him to the creek's edge. "This isn't your heaven Dawson so don't get too comfortable. This is mine. You get to dream your own place where you will rest and wait to meet with the ones you love. Don't you dare get too comfortable because I keep telling people there," She pointed to the sky. "That you're not done on earth, with your family."  
  
"I know. It's just that I'm so tired. My body is just so tired and weak. What will happen? What kind of life will I lead if I make it?"  
  
"One with your family and friends. If you're too weak to fight then listen to the voices and hearts all around you. Can't you hear them, they surrond us. Listen to them fight Dawson."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jo." Pacey said in a whisper. His throat was dry and sore. "Jo." He whispered again.  
  
She was sleeping with her head down on the bed next to him, holding his hand. Jo raised her head and gave him a confused look. It must have registered that he was awake because suddenly she smiled. "Are you okay? Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Water," He choked out. Immediately she poured him a dixie cup full from a pink plastic picture. She held it to his lips and he took a sip. It felt amazing. Pacey looked up to see Jo narrow her eyes at him.  
  
"Do you know how mad I am at you? I could definitely kick your ass."  
  
"How about you wait and until say tomorrow. I'm not quite feeling up to a Potter ass kicking. So wanna tell me what happened?"  
  
"Not really but you should know. You were shot once in the shoulder and in the side. You're okay though. Dawson was going to cover Kat."  
  
"I remember that. I remember he went for her. Oh God, they shot him before I could get to him. Then they shot me." He was dazed. "Jesus Jo, Kat. What about Kat? Is she?"  
  
"Yes Pace. Kat is fine. Not a scratch on her. Though she was scared to death."  
  
"And Dawson?" He was so afraid to know what condition his best friend was in.  
  
"Not good. He has internal bleeding. The bulled nicked an artery. They just came in about an hour ago to tell me he's stable but in a coma. If he doesn't come out of it soon the chances there is no brain damage is pretty slim." Jo said low as if they were in church.  
  
"Then he needs me. I need to see Dawson right now Jo, right now."  
  
"Pace that's impossible."  
  
"Nothing is impossible when a Potter is involved." He gave a smile.  
  
"Kiss my ass. You know Witter you're gonna wish you didn't survive when I'm done with you." She said walking out the door.  
  
"I know Ice Queen, I know." He sighed laying back down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey had to nearly throw down with a nurse to get a wheelchair to wheel Pacey into see Dawson. Andie had been finally allowed to sit at his side. Joey took her into the hall for coffee.  
  
Pacey sat by his best friend. "You'd better wake up. You can sleep when you're dead Dawson but we're too damn young for this. Get up and hold your wife, kiss your babies." He held his hand. Overcome with emotion he finally said, "Get up for me okay. Fight Dawson. You fight damn it. Fight."  
  
  
  
That was nearly two hours ago now. Joey watched Pacey sleep peacefully. She was relieved more than anything that the man she considered her life was okay. Jo had called to Bessie's and talked with Grace and Owen. She explained very calmly that Kat had been in trouble. Their Daddy tried to help but got a little hurt in the process. He was okay and going home to them very soon.  
  
In the darkness of the hospital room Jo just held his hand. She saw his eyes open. There was a little fear behind the smile he put on when he saw her face. "You okay?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered back. Slowly he shifted his body to the side of the bed. "Come here." He motioned for her to sit beside him on the bed. It took her moment but she did. "No, lay beside me."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Jo said referring to his injuries.  
  
"Then lay beside me." He said. Pacey couldn't help but drink in her scent and marvel at how soft her skin was. He wanted to lay like this forever. Pacey wanted to pretend that his best friend would be okay. He wanted to pretend that life always felt as good as Joey in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's awake. Dawson's awake." Jack said popping his head into Pacey's room. He realized suddenly that he was interupting something. Jo was laying beside Pacey in bed. Both of them groggily lifted their heads.  
  
"Is he okay?" Jo asked.  
  
"We're not sure what's going on yet. Meet me down there."  
  
"I guess we'd better go." Pacey said sitting up carefully. He winced in pain at his side. Joey went to get up from the bed when he grabbed her arm. "This is what a good morning really is."  
  
He was right and she knew it. Joey still had so many doubts about she and Pacey but for now she wanted to play a little make believe and pretend things were okay. "Yes it is." She took a deep breath as he cupped her face in his calloused but loving hands. They shared a small kiss. Joey was the first to pull away. "I'll get the wheelchair. Stay still."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Leery you are one lucky man. This paralysis is not permanent. You'll have to endure quite a bit of physical therapy but it seems as though your brain is fine. There was no permanent nerve damage. Only some temporary memory loss."  
  
"Thank god." Andie smiled standing by his bedside.  
  
"You can say that again." Dawson sighed. He wanted to see Pacey. It looked as though he wish would come true when he saw Jo pushing one of his best friends through the door. "Witter."  
  
"Leery." He said taking a deep breath.  
  
The doctor sensed that Dawson wanted to chat with his family and friends alone. He didn't really have anything else to contribute. "If you need me one of the nurses can have me paged Mr. Leery. I'll be in to see you later." The doctor made a quick exit.  
  
Dawson looked to Andie. "Do you think you can go call my mom, I'd like her to bring Kat to see me."  
  
"Are you sure, so soon?" Andie asked.  
  
"Yes. I think she needs to see that I'm awake and okay."  
  
Andie nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"And, why don't you let me go with you." Joey followed her out.  
  
Pacey and Dawson only stared at each other for a moment. "So you're okay?" Dawson asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sore as hell but I'm okay. And what about you?"  
  
"Can't walk for a while. The doctor says it will be quite a few months of physical therapy for me." He sighed.  
  
"But you can do that." There was silence again. "I was really scared you weren't going to make it."  
  
"So was I. I had this dream or was in this alternate reality Pace." Dawson wasn't sure he wanted to tell Pacey about his experience. "I heard Emma the whole time I was laying there. I don't remember anything else about what happened but I remember that. And she brought me to the creek to wait. Of all the voices I heard man, yours was the strongest."  
  
Pacey's breath was caught in his throat. Dawson heard her. He wasn't the only one who dreamed her up. Maybe just maybe she wasn't a dream. "She always said she'd be with us."  
  
"And I know she is." Dawson looked down taking a deep breath. Silently the two men sat together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Repeat to self, this is supposed to make life easier. It's temporary. I can do this. I will do this.' Jo sighed staring at herself in the mirror. The butterflies in her stomach were intense. Joey had a severe case of the nerves being that she was back in Capeside. She offered to come and stay with Pacey and the children until Pacey made a full recovery.  
  
Things between she and Pacey seemed very civil but not as good as when in L.A. They still had so much to talk about. He never addressed what happened on Valentines Day. That was not something that was going to fade away so quickly for her.  
  
The children seemed happy enough that Joey was back. Yet they held back from trusting her it seemed. She could understand that. They probably felt betrayed by her. She had promised not to leave and then one day she just walked out. In the last two years life had been so heartwrenching, almost impossible to breathe at times and at the same time she'd had some of the most wonderful experiences of her life. Was that possible?  
  
Day four in Capeside. Pacey was healing nicely. He was working from home. In true Witter fashion he tried to take on more than he should. Most times Jo was able to convince him to lay on the couch and nap. It was hard to be home with him, alone. Bess, Bodie, Gale and Mitch stopped in often so it helped to ease her nerves.  
  
Footsteps were on the stairs. Joey looked to the clock on the bedside. It was 7:30 and bedtime for Grace and Owen. She would give it a couple of minutes so Pacey could tuck them in and then she would say goodnight. On her way to the bathroom though she couldn't resist listening to Pacey and Grace.  
  
"When does Aunt Jo go away again?" Gracie asked looking down at her doll.  
  
"I'm not sure. She's not just going to pick up and go though." Pacey said as he pushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "Tell Daddy what's wrong baby girl."  
  
"O and I are scared to love Aunt Jo too much because she just might go again and forget all about us this time." She blurted out.  
  
Joey was floored. Her heart stopped a moment. She did this. She made them this way. Their mother died, she didn't just run out. Jo promised to stay, the promise the one woman they needed could not make. A year later she ran when things got tough. She did this. It was becoming harder to breathe. Her world was spinning as she felt a world of hurt that she had inflicted on Grace and Owen. She had run so many years ago. Joey always regretted running. Now she wasn't sure she had the strength at her age to run anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you for taking me to see the dinosaurs." Eli smiled up sweetly at Jack and Mason. When they returned home to New York they felt the need for some normalcy. After what had happened in L.A. life had gotten crazy.  
  
"Anytime." Mason said to him. Jack knocked on the door of the apartment. It took a minute and then Delia answered. She looked tired and drawn.  
  
"Hey guys." She still put on a smile for them. "Come on in. So how was your trip to the museum?" She asked Eli.  
  
Eli began to go on and on about their trip. Delia listened intently to every word. Suddenly Jack was flashing Emma with Owen. His stomach hurt. He needed to get away from this for a little while. As the two men were about to excuse themselves Delia stopped them. "E why don't you go up and get cleaned up for supper." Without an argument he ran upstairs. "If you two have a moment I'd like to talk to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pacey was finally able to convince Joey to go visit Bessie and check on her store. He was going to be fine. What Joey didn't know was that Pacey had something he needed to do alone. After over a year of being without Emma he was making space in his life and in his heart. To do that he had to finally put her things away. It would take him a long time, he would have to work slowly due to his injuries but all the same he had to do it alone and in his own time.  
  
Opening her closet he swore he could still her perfume lingering. Everything was as she had left it. His fingers grazed the fine material of some blouses. The silk felt like jagged steel as the pain of what he was about to do coursed through his veins. Carefully he carried pile upon pile of clothes to the bed. He folded them and placed them into boxes. He kept only the things she loved most. One day they would go to Gracie. The closet was beginning to look as empty as he felt at this moment.  
  
His eyes fell upon the tall, slim lingerie dresser in the corner of the room. Pacey's stomach turned. The first drawer held boxes of pictures. He left them for now. The next drawer was her underwear. He put them all into a plastic bag. Next her bras. What exactly did you do with this stuff? He guessed you threw it away. The last drawer held beautiful satin and silk lingerie in all colors. Most of it looked very familiar.  
  
"You are so going through some sort of phase with all of this stuff." Emma laughed as she opened the pink box. Pacey had been buying out Victoria's Secret lately.  
  
"I walk by it to get to work everyday. I see those models in it and all I want to do is take it home to see how much better you look in it." He smiled tracing her jawline with his finger.  
  
"Suck up." She smiled. Emma looked to the blue satin nightie. "Want a sneak preview?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." Pacey breathed in her ear. They shared a kiss.  
  
Pacey remembered so clearly. Em never did make it into the lingerie that night. He loved the sight of her bare flesh so much better. She was always so exquisite. And now she was gone and it was here. What did he do with this?  
  
Finally he was able to start moving the boxes he wanted to keep into the storage room. Eventually he wanted all of this stuff moved to the attic. He felt some pain from lifting and took a seat in an old rocker. The box next to it was open. He recognized the floral patterened books. They were Em's journals. Joey had them but Pacey couldn't deal with reading them after she died. Reluctantly he found himself picking up one of the books.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey had a nice afternoon. It was Friday and Doug was picking up the kids to go bowling and then sleepover. She hoped that she and Pacey could have dinner and watch a movie, just vegetate. Jo walked into the house. It was dark and quiet downstairs. She went upstairs towards Pacey's room. When she peeked her head in she saw all of Emma's things out on the bed and on the dresser. Her blood ran cold.  
  
Pacey was bringing her back. He wasn't as far past last year as she thought he was. Jo moved toward the light in the storage room. There Pacey sat with the wedding quilt on his lap and a few journals in his lap. He read one now with tears in his eyes. The whole scene made Jo angry, sad, guilty. She knew she had to get out. She had to run.  
  
  
  
  
  
Running didn't get her much farther than the local watering hole. Getting drunk had never solved a problem or even made her feel that much better but she was sure as hell gonna try this time. Smoking a cigarette and drinking whiskey was beginning to calm her nerves.  
  
As she drank she thought of what a mistake it had been to take Emma Worthington-Witter's word that things would work out. She had never been friends with her, why did she trust her? Maybe this was Emma's way of payback for all the nights that Jo monopolized Pacey after a break up or when she just needed to hear his voice. Perhaps Em knew that Pacey would never move past her and that would just tear Joey up. Could Emma be that vicious? Well it always was the quiet ones.  
  
Jo began her walk back to the Witter house. She was leaving tonight. She was running further than she had ever run before.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pacey was still sitting in the dimly light storage room reading away. In his mind he wasn't resurecting Emma but finally letting her rest. It was an intense experience to read their life in her words. Every fight, every good moment, every thought. It reminded him that she was not perfect because everyone was flawed. All in all it felt good.  
  
He was disrupted when the door to the room flew open. Joey squinted into the darkness of the room as she held onto the door frame. "Still in here, huh?" She asked.  
  
Pacey could tell she was drunk from the way she slurred her words. "It appears so. So where did you go?"  
  
"I know my rights counselor and I don't have to answer that. I also know that I don't have to stay here and that's why I'm leaving." Jo walked out and toward her room.  
  
"What?" He said going after her. "What happened Jo?"  
  
"Nothing." She said and laughed. "Nothing happened Pacey, nothing has changed."  
  
"I'm not following you here Jo."  
  
"Surprise. Listen Pace why don't you just go and build your shrine, read her journals, live through your past and you won't have any of us to bother you." Jo spat.  
  
Pacey felt as though he'd been slapped in the face. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. She's won Pacey. The rest of us should stop trying. Emma always wanted you and now she has you for life."  
  
"Listen Jo, I don't know what she ever did to you but..." He started.  
  
"She didn't do anything. Anything but talk me into coming here and taking on this life that I never needed." Jo began to throw clothes into her suitcase.  
  
"Well then I'm sorry you wasted your time with us Jo."  
  
"Me too." She screamed not meaning it. "I'm not Emma, I'm Joey. I never wanted to be her. I never wanted to be a perfect blonde. I never wanted a family or you, any of this. She was just setting me up for a fall wasn't she?"  
  
"Screw you Jo. You think I don't know that you never wanted this? June 12, 2000 you made it pretty damn clear that you didn't give a shit about anything I did. You didn't want me, you didn't want Dawson or Ian. Do you have any idea of what you want? She, Emma, she wanted me, she loved me when no one else did or could. She gave me a life and a purpose and you dare to tear her down in her own home."  
  
"Her home Pacey. You're right. I should've never been in her home. I'm not worthy of anything that St. Emma had." She was crying now.  
  
Pacey soon joined her. "Just go. I'll send your things. Just go." He screamed at her.  
  
And so she was running once again. She grabbed her car keys. Jo knew she was too drunk too drive but she didn't care. When Pacey heard the car door close he realized the mistake he had just made. Now she was out there driving and he hadn't meant most of what he said. It was the anger and the hurt talking. He had to get to Jo.  
  
Slowly he got his car keys and into the car. He shouldn't have been driving himself but he had no alternative. He would turn this town upside down looking for her if he had to. He would start with the store.  
  
  
  
  
  
The store was a dead end. He drove and thought. Finally he tried the B&B. He used the key that Bodie had given him once. A fire roared in the fireplace. Jo was passed out cold on the couch. All Pacey could do was pull her into his arms. She stirred but didn't awaken as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Joey, baby,  
  
don't get angry  
  
Detours, fences  
  
I get defensive  
  
I know you've heard it all before  
  
So I won't say it anymore  
  
I'll just step by and let you fight your secret war  
  
And though I used to wonder why  
  
I used to cry til I was dry  
  
Still sometimes I get a strange pain inside  
  
Oh, Joey if you're hurtin'  
  
So am I  
  
Joey, honey,  
  
I got the money  
  
All is forgiven  
  
Listen, Listen  
  
And if I seem to be confused  
  
I didn't mean to be with you  
  
And when you said I scared you,  
  
well I guess you scared me too  
  
But we got lucky once before  
  
And I don't wanna close the door  
  
And if you're somewhere out there passed out on the floor  
  
Oh, Joey, I'm not angry anymore  
  
And if I seem to be confused I didn't mean to be with you  
  
And when you said I scared you,  
  
well I guess you scared me too  
  
But if it's love you're looking for  
  
Then I can give a little more  
  
And if you're somewhere drunk and passed out on the floor  
  
Oh, Joey, I'm not angry anymore  
  
Angry anymore  
  
Angry anymore...  
  
  
  
  
  
The bright morning sun shone in the room brightly. Joey fought to open her eyes as the brightness assaulted her vision. Suddenly she realized that the sun wasn't the only warm thing enveloping her. She was safe in Pacey's arms. Last night was clouded behind a haze of alcohol. Jo struggled to remember how she got to the B&B or how Pacey got here.  
  
Pacey felt her move in his arms and instinctively held her tighter. When he opened his eyes she was looking up at him. He was left speechless not having any idea of what to say.  
  
Jo saw the hurt reflected in Pacey's eyes. It gave her a stomachache. Slowly she sat up. As she did so it was like she saw herself last night in a flash. Jo put her hand on her forehead. "Oh my God Pace, I'm so sorry." She said so low he could barely hear her.  
  
"Don't." He said moving back against the couch. "Don't apologize. We owe each other one of those. We owe each other a lot of explaining."  
  
She nodded. "Not in here. Walk with me?" Pacey silently took her hand as she led him out the door of the B&B. They walked for a little while not saying anything. Finally Jo spoke. "I really do need to apologize. Those things that I said about Em last night, they were out of line, I was out of line."  
  
Pacey took a deep breath. "It's okay, you were drunk and angry and from experience I know that's not a very good combination."  
  
"I didn't mean a word of it. I know that Emma wasn't setting me up for a fall. From her death she was trying to create something good. It wasn't her that screwed up."  
  
"It was me." Pacey said looking down.  
  
"It was us." Jo corrected him. "That night, Valentines Night, I thought it would be a new beginning for us but instead it just reminded me that I lost all rights to you a very long time ago. Emma has your heart Pace and I don't thing you're going to be able to just let that go for me."  
  
"I'll never just let her go, it doesn't work that way Jo. As for Valentines there is a lot you need to know. You really think that I just used your body, you think that I was dreaming of Emma or something but that is so far from the truth. The truth is all I could think of was you and how long I had wanted that moment. When I was finally that close to you, you were all I could concentrate on, I lost myself in you. I was longing for the moment we would fall together exhausted and I could wrap my arms around you. Suddenly I realized how happy I was and I felt this guilt. To me Jo I was cheating on my wife. It may sound silly but I still felt very much married, devoted."  
  
"It's not silly at all."  
  
"I wasn't somewhere else Jo, I was right there with you." Now they were both crying. "I'm sorry for the way I handled myself and I'm even more sorry that it caused such a rift in our friendship."  
  
"And I'm sorry for running. I've caused so much pain on top of losing her. I left Gracie and Owen when they needed me most and I'm afraid of done damage that can't be repaired."  
  
"They love you, they just need to know that you're gonna be there for them."  
  
"I want to."  
  
Without warning Pacey quickly pulled Jo to him. He kissed her lips. "This is gonna need some time Jo but I want us to work. I nearly died and the only thing I could think of were the mistakes I made with you. I just needed to get to you to tell you."  
  
"I don't want to waste another minute of our lives Pace. I can be patient and wait for you to figure things out."  
  
"Figure what?" He asked. "I know what I need to do. There was a plan for us, perhaps God was involved but I have a feeling Emma is the mastermind, she was rarely ever wrong, why should I stop trusting her now?"  
  
"I want a life with you Pace, with you and the kids."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Pacey took her hand and led her out to the car. They drove back to the house. So much needed to be talked about, decided but the most important thing was they were doing it together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Six Months Later  
  
  
  
"She'll be here any minute." Andie yelled trying to calm the small crowd that had gathered at Leery's Fresh Fish for the party.  
  
"She's coming, she's coming." Kat called. She ran from the door and back to hold her Daddy's hand. Dawson was now on his feet with the help of a cane. In no time he would hopefully be back 100%.  
  
Gale dimmed the lights of the restaurant. It was then the door opened. Joey entered dressed in a knee length black sheath dress and simple heels. Her hair was loose around her face. Pacey had asked her to meet him at Leery's. Before she had a chance to let anything register the lights flipped on fully and her family and friends shouted, "Surprise, Happy Birthday."  
  
Jo was in shock. Finally a smile settled on her lips as Owen and Gracie ran to hug her. She knelt to kiss and thank them. Pacey was next. As the whole room swirled with excitement and energy he kissed her forehead and then quickly her lips.  
  
"Happy Birthday sweetness." He gave a small smile.  
  
"Thank you. This is so wonderful." They kissed again with more intensity.  
  
"This is wonderful." Pacey was referring to their current status more than the party. "Come on you'd better say hello to everyone." He took her hand and led her to the table where their family of friends sat.  
  
Joey and Pacey talked, ate and danced with their extended family. Dawson was okay. Kat was getting over her nightmares after the incident. The Leery's would make it.  
  
Jen and Ian had a beautiful baby boy they named, Gabriel. He was the light of their lives, center of their world. The relationship between them had been cemented by the birth of their child.  
  
Jack and Mason were a family also. With the death of Delia a month ago they had taken custody of Eli. They hoped that in the next year they would be able to adopt him as their son.  
  
That left Joey and Pacey who were living in the same house. Jo was remodeling the place a bit to give it some of her own taste. The master suite was completely redone, looking nothing like it previously had. It seemed to be a good switch for everyone. Emma was not forgotten just by changing her home around. The family celebrated her and talked of her often but the world could not end because she had, they had finally learned to live by her words. Pacey wasn't going to live alone, he was too young to stop. Joey had become the center of his world along with Gracie and Owen. Now they lived as a happy unit looking forward to see what the future held for them.  
  
  
  
These are the days you'll remember. Never before and never since, I promise, will the whole world be warm as this. And as you feel it, you'll know it's true that you are blessed and lucky. It's true that you are touched by something that will grow and bloom in you.  
  
These are the days you'll remember. When May is rushing over you with desire to be part of the miracles you see in every hour. You'll know it's true that you are blessed and lucky. It's true that you are touched by something that will grow and bloom in you.  
  
These are days.  
  
These are the days you might fill with laughter until you break. These days you might feel a shaft of light make its way across your face. And when you do you'll know how it was meant to be. See the signs and know their meaning. It's true, you'll know how it was meant to be. Hear the signs and know they're speaking to you, to you. 


End file.
